Misson Acomplished
by 66samvr
Summary: Ayano Aishi, known as Yandere-chan, is a young assassin who has been assigned to eliminate victims at a local high school. As she goes about with her job, she discovers new secrets, new clients and a fellow hunter who wants nothing more but the sweet spill of Yandere-chan's blood. Rated T for murder and death. NOTE: On temporary hiatus.
1. Prolouge

**I was always intrigued by a Yandere Simulator Mission Mode story and this universe, different from the canon one. I wondered what it would be like to be a young assassin like Yan-chan, creeping through halls, waiting for the chance to strike.  
So, here we go!**

 **Warning: contains extreme bullying and mentions of murder.**

* * *

Mei raced down the hall. Her heart was beating right out of its chest. She wanted to get far away as possible, but endurance had never been her strongest point and she was running out of breath very quickly.  
 _Keep going,_ she thought to herself. _Maybe you can lose her if you go down that way-_

WHAM!  
Musume pounced on Mei and knocked the other girl to the floor. Placing one hand on Mei's chest, she pulled a pair of scissors from her pocket with the other hand.  
Mei shivered as the blades approached her body. Being chased out of the locker room in nothing but a bathing suit was already bad enough. But not this! What had she done to deserve it?

"Let go of me! I have done nothing to you!" the blue-haired girl spat. But Musume didn't even blink.  
"If you don't shut up in five seconds, I'm gonna cut away all this fabric so everyone can see those hideous things you refer to as breasts!" Musume chuckled. Mei stopped struggling and tears blurred her vision as Musume snipped away at the edge of her bathing suit.

The scissors cut away at the fabric surrounding Mei's left leg and made their way upwards. The blades felt cold and evil and they tore through even more of Mei's swimsuit, leaving her skin exposed. Musume reached her scissors towards Mei's neck, but she slapped them out of her hands.  
"What was that for, you little prick!?" Musume yelled. She slapped Mei hard against her cheek, then stood up to fetch the scissors. Mei took this time to stand up and run back to the locker room, sobbing as she went.

* * *

When she finally got back to the locker room, Mei was glad to see that it was empty; everyone was out swimming laps. But sadly for her, her clothes lay in a messy and torn pile at the foot of her locker. Clearly Musume had gotten to them before Mei did.  
Mei grabbed a towel and covered herself up with it, dropping her head into her hands. The tears washed over her and she began to wail and sob.

What made Musume want to bully her? Why did she do the things she did? How was Mei gonna get to class now? She still had one more period before the day was over and didn't want to spend it in a torn-up bathing suit.  
The sounds of students chattering grew louder as Mei's classmates headed into the locker room, all of them dripping wet. They began to trip off their wet swimsuits and step into clean clothes. Mei watched them enviously.

"Mei! Where have you been? What happened to your swimsuit? Where are your clothes? Wait, are you crying? Or, were you? Can you tell me what's wrong?"  
Saki, one of the girls that Mei hung out with after school, sat down beside her. "Come on, tell me."

Mei wiped away some leftover tears. "It was...it was...it was Musume. She...bullies me...does it everyday...look what she did to my clothes! I can't go to class in this!" she sobbed violently, recoiling when Saki tried to gently touch her shoulder.  
"Don't worry, you'll get to the bottom of this. In the meantime, you can borrow my gym clothes. That way, you'll have something to wear. Though you might need a new uniform-"

"You think!?" Mei asked sarcastically, holding up several shredded pieces of her skirt.  
Saki rolled her eyes and passed Mei the clothes. She wasted no time changing into them and followed the girls back into the school building. As she headed down the hallway, Mei could see out of the corner of her eye Musume. Watching her, smiling.

It wasn't over yet.

* * *

Mei didn't want to do this...but she didn't see any other options.

While bullying was discouraged at Akademi High, the teachers couldn't do anything about solid proof. Mei had tried to collect her cut-up clothes, only to find that they had been taken. Her guess was that Musume had stuck them in the school incinerator.  
It was high unlikely that Musume would care about the punishment she'd receive for her treatment of Mei. The girl was the daughter of a wealthy company owner and would most likely inherit it. School didn't matter the least bit to Musume, who already had a career as the future head of Ronhsaku Loans under her belt.

Mei knew any plead or attempt to get Musume to stop would be pointless. So, in the safety of the Cooking Club, she let her finger hover over the mysterious number. Finally, she took a deep breath and pressed it.

"Hello?" a feminine voice asked. Mei hesitated. Did she really want to do this?  
"I suggest you respond, Mio. I don't have all day...well I do, since you're the first person to use this number...just, tell me what you want."  
"I...I want Musume Ronshaku gone."

Silence. Then, the voice. "I wasn't surprised. I've seen what she's done to you. I didn't expect you to call this late. But...how do you want her gone?"  
"I-i have a choice? I j-just thought y-you could arrange something, like an accident-"  
"Everything in my office is done on purpose. Now, how do you want her gone?"

Mei gave the question some thought. Revenge was in her hands. She could arrange for anything to happen to Musume. Anything...  
"She cut up my swimsuit today. I want her to be eliminated in her swimsuit. Don't care how, don't care when."

"What an interesting offer. I'll see that it gets completed as soon as possible. Thank you, Mio; we'll talk again when the deed is done."  
With that ringing in her ears, Mei hung up. Revenge was about to be slivered.

 **So...this is how Mission Mode will work: one chapter that talks about why the client wants a certain person gone, one chapter about Yandere-chan getting rid of said person, and one chapter of the aftermath. Maybe some other stuff too, like the introduction of a certain character...  
**

 **I will take requests too! If you want, you can send me the client, who they want gone, why they want that person gone, and how they want them gone. I will do in-game characters, rivals, and maybe Ocs. We'll see about that last one.**


	2. Elimination 1

**While I do like getting reviews, I didn't expect that many for only the first chapter! Thanks!**

 **I would put a warning, but it's pretty obvious what's gonna go down in this chapter.**

* * *

Info-chan couldn't help smiling to herself as she dialed a number on her phone. Finally, she was in business!  
"Hello?" a groggy voice answered.

"Hello." Info-chan smirked. "Guess what? I have news for you."  
"Oh...great. Please don't tell me you actually went through this assassin thing. I almost got in trouble working with you last time-"  
"That's because you weren't careful. But yes, I went through with the whole assassin thing. And you're gonna help me."

"What!?" the voice yelled. "I'm not helping you do that! It's too risky to go into that environment!"  
"Your resume said that you could work things out in any challenge. Plus, you're one of the youngest. You'd fit in very easily. All I have to do is convince the school you're a new student."  
She could hear the caller sighing on the other end. "All I wanted to do was put my skills to good use...a school. You've got to be joking."

"Nope. I never joke. I have things planned out. The uniform, the paper, the classroom. They're not gonna let you just easily skip your classes like that, so you will need to be careful about the time when eliminating your targets."  
"...ugh, fine! But it better be worth its pay. You got the money to afford it?"

Info-chan beamed at the sound of the caller giving in. "Oh, I've got plenty."  
"Okay...I kinda don't wanna know where you managed to get that. See you tonight."

With that, the line disconnected.

* * *

"Okay, I have ordered a uniform for you," Info-chan said, pointing to the clothes lying on a chair in her office. "I didn't know what size you were so it may be a bit big on you...but we can make any minor adjustments, don't worry!"  
"Forget about the stupid uniform!" the black-haired girl standing across from Info-chan snapped. "What am I supposed to do!?"

"Okay, okay. You see, there's a lot of tension going on in the school. Many students are becoming brave...way too brave. They bully others extremely. It ranges from your typical 5th-grade teasing to crazy cases of gossiping to hunting and cutting up another student's swimsuit."  
"Who the hell did that to someone!?" the black-haired girl asked.

"This girl," Info-chan smirked, holding up a photo with words in thick, black lettering scrawled underneath.

NAME: Musume Ronshaku.  
GENDER: Female.  
REASON FOR ASSASSINATION: Cutting up swimsuit of Mei Mio.  
REQUESTED ELIMINATION: Get her in her swimsuit; send pictures as proof.  
OTHER INFORMATION: Hangs out by the incinerator and smokes between classes.

The girl stared at the picture, studying all the fine details. "Hmm, I think I can pull this off..."  
"Glad you can. Now, go ahead and do as you're told. Remember, I want proof and you won't get your pay until afterwards."  
As she sat down in front of her computer screen, Info-chan could see the black-haired dash off out of the corner of her eye.

Now she was _really_ in business.

* * *

"Real nice of that Info-chan girl to make me a fake ID. So I'm supposed to be posing as a student that's named...Ayano Aishi. Seriously!? She couldn't come up with something that was a little more realistic or believable!?"  
That didn't matter to her. What mattered was getting the job done...and getting that pay.

At the headquarters, she was known as Yandere-chan...because her colleagues joked that she looked and acted a lot like that girl from that popular simulator game that they all liked watching on the internet. It had been funny at first, but it was hard to do your job of being an assassin when you were known to be nicknamed after a stereotypical anime trope.

Yandere-chan wasn't doing all of this for a "Senpai" or anything. Her mother had a knack for...well...being really skilled at using items like knives for all the wrong reasons and that trait seemed to have passed down to her clever daughter. Plus, her mother was really struggling to make ends meet after Yandere-chan's father left them and this was her way of bringing home a bit of extra money.

Now wasn't the time to focus on how she got here. It was time to focus on her task at hand: eliminating Musume Ronshaku.  
Dressed in her new school uniform, Yandere-chan hurried down the hall. Her classes were about to start and if she didn't show up to them like a good student, she would raise a few eyebrows, something the stealthy girl often tried to avoid.

She quickly found Class 2-1 and sat down in one of the empty desks, waiting for the teacher to arrive. A couple of students gave her strange looks, but Yandere-chan just ignored them. Finally, the teacher hurried in carrying a stack of papers just before the bell rang.  
"I'm so sorry I'm late...I had to do something last minute," the teacher smoother out her clothes and faced the class. "Oh, that reminds me...we have a new student here today, Ayano Aishi! Ayano, please stand up so we can all see you!"

Rolling her eye, Yandere-chan got up out of her seat. "Yes, hi. I'm Ayano Aishi, I'm your new classmate...and that's all there is to me, I guess."  
"Thank you Ayano, you may sit back down. Now class, if you all turn your textbooks to page 48..."

Once the teacher faced the chalkboard behind her, Yandere-chan pulled out some sheets of paper containing Musume's personal information and what she needed to use to eliminate her. She scribbled on them as if they were class notes, but was just highlighting important stuff that would be needed later on.  
Finally, the bell rang and Yandere-chan scrambled out of her desk and down the stairs. Musume's gym period would be starting very soon...and she was going swimming.

Yandere-chan dove into the locker room, glad that nobody noticed she wasn't a part of their class. A couple girls were changing into their own swimsuits, laughing and gossiping away as they did so. Yandere-chan found a locker that had her name written on a sticky note, attached to the door. She opened it to find her own swimsuit and gym clothes. In uniform, of course.

Once they changed, the girls began to file out of the locker room, still chatting with one another. Soon, the only one who remained was Musume, taking what looked like a sexy swimsuit selfie.  
Rolling her eyes, Yandere-chan fiddled with her skirt pocket until she found what she was looking for, then crossed over to the tanned girl.  
"Hey...Musume."

"What the hell do you want!?" Musume snapped in her valley accent. "I am _trying_ to take a sexy selfie here, can't you see that!?"  
"Sexy? Well then, I feel so sorry for the poor guy you're gonna send it to." Yandere-chan hissed.  
"What was that?'  
"Nothing. Anyways, do you mind if I do..."

"Mind if you do what?" Musume asked, still staring at her phone as she snapped pictures of herself from different angles.  
"This!"  
Yandere-chan drew forward her knfie and stabbed Musuem in the head. The other girl had practically no time to scream before her eyes rolled up and she slumped to the floor. Blood spilled everywhere, with a bit of it landing on Yandere-chan's swimsuit.

Washing herself off, Yandere-chan quickly changed back into her normal clothes and pocketed the knife. She glanced back at Musume's dead body, still holding the phone that contained and entire selfie roll and Musume in her bathing suit. Yandere-chan swiped the phone and snapped a picture of the dead girl, before sending it off the Info-chan.

Her work here was done.

* * *

 **I've seen that I got a couple requests, so I've come up with a system for them. I will say in an author's note at the end of the chapter whether I will be accepting requests or not. Currently, I am not since I want to do the ones I already have.**

 **There goes Musume Ronshaku. To be honest I never liked her, she was just really annoying and shallow. Hopefully we might get more students who won't be like Musume.**  
 **Let me know what you think of this chapter!**


	3. Going For a Swim

**I'm back! And this request was sent in by a guest (sadly, I don't know which one). But whoever you are, thanks!**

* * *

 _Bing!_

Info-chan glanced at her phone and smiled. The picture of a dead Musume told her everything she needed to know. The deed had been done.  
"I knew I could count on you, Yandere-chan," she smirked to herself.

Plopping down in front of her computer, Info-chan's hands typed away. She pulled up a document containing every last drop of information about all the students that attended Akademi. Carefully, she read through the list of names until she located Musume Ronshaku. She quickly deleted all of the info and replaced it with the word **DECEASED** in big, black letters.

 _Bing!_

"Ah great, what could she want now?" Info-chan wondered. She picked up her phone and stared at the glowing screen. After reading the text message the whole way through, it immediately dawned on her that this wasn't the young assassin at all.

 _Hey, this is Info-chan, right? I heard about your services. I want to request something from you._  
 _You see...there's this girl in the drama club. I think her name is Kizana. But she bullies and torments me to no end. I know that everyone picks on the Occult Club, but she always goes after me. I really...hate it. Do you think maybe...you can try arranging an accident or something? I don't want you to kill her, but give her a taste of her own medicine. That's all I want._

Info-chan read the message again. And again. Finally, she jotted down a couple of notes before looking up Kizana on her computer. This one would be a bit harder, since she couldn't kill Kizana off completely. An arranged accident was a bit hard to pull of, a non-fatal one was harder.

"Yandere-chan will find a way, she always does." Info-chan muttered. Now...let's see what's the big deal about Kizana..."

* * *

"Twenty-three...twenty-four...twenty-five!? That's it!?"  
Yandere-chan stared it disgust at the bills in her hand. "I go through all that work of eliminating that airhead and I'm only paid 25 measly buck!? My next pay better be worth it."

She was sitting on a bench in the plaza. Classes had just ended and many students were hanging out together before going home. Out of the corner of her eye, Yandere-chan could see Mei Mio, the girl who wanted Musume gone. There was something about her, almost as if she looked less afraid. To Yandere-chan, Mei acted as if a giant weight was lifted off hr shoulders, which it probably was.  
"At least she's happy."

Yandere-chan had stopped clutching so tightly onto the bills and one of them was yanked free by a breeze starting up. "Hey!' she yelped, but the bill was flying quickly towards the fountain. Yandere-chan leaped into the air and snatched the bill back, but lost her balance and tumbled headfirst into the water.  
Luckily for her, it was pretty shallow. But she was completely soaked!

"Oh my goodness! Are you alright?"  
Pulling some wet hair away from her face, Yandere-chan was rather surprise to see a dark-haired boy kneeling over her. He was holding a book in one hand, which he placed on the ground beside the fountain.  
"What happened? I just saw you fall in!"

"A-ah..." Yandere-chan was feeling quite embarrassed now. "It was something stupid...you know. I'm fine, thanks."  
"Oh, good. I was afraid you might've hurt yourself. Hey, I don't think I've seen you before. You new?"  
"Huh? Oh...yes. I'm a new student; I just arrived yesterday. My name is Ayano Aishi."

"Ayano. I like that name. It sounds mysterious." The boy chuckled. "I wish my name sounded mysterious or something but nope. I'm just plain old Taro. Taro Yamada."  
"Nice to meet you, Taro."  
Taro did sound pretty generic, but Yandere-chan decided not to comment on that. Likely, she'd hurt some feelings and as an assassin, she knew all about keeping up a reputation. And in a social environment like a school, her reputation could keep her from getting caught.

" So...you gonna climb out of there?" Taro asked.  
It dawned on Yandere-chan that she was still sitting in the fountain. "Yes. Sorry." Grabbing onto the edges of the fountain so she wouldn't slip, Yandere-chan carefully climbed out. "There. Happy now?"

"Yeah." Taro glanced up at the sky. "Wait...I just forgot something."  
"What?"  
"My sister wanted me to meet her at the bakery!" Taro quickly ran for the school doors. "Well, see you tomorrow, Ayano!" he yelled over his shoulder.

Yandere-chan watched him go, replaying the conversation they had in her head. Taro was certainly a bit of a plain kid. But he did have a nice heart and was the only person in the plaza who had offered to talk to her. Plus, the things they said to one another were kinda goofy.

Yandere-chan could not remember the last time she had a goofy conversation with anybody. At home, she rarely could ever talk to anyone because her mother was always working some job to bring home extra money for the two of them. With her coworkers, there was a lot of bad yandere jokes tossed around, often ending with her death threats. With clients, neither was interested with the other's life and Yandere-chan only cared about the pay.

Of course, being in a school meant you had to talk to people. Well, at least if they asked you a question. Then, you could ignore them all you wanted.  
But nobody cared about the "new girl" in class and to the teachers, Yandere-chan was just another face sitting at another desk. So maybe that's why a casual conversation with Taro was so interesting to Yandere-chan; she never had many opportunities to talk to others in ways that didn't involve threats or figuring out her next target.

Her phone chimed and Yandere-chan fished her hand into her soaked pocket to pull it out. It was a message from Info-chan.  
You still as the school? Get to my office. You have another job to do.

* * *

 **So...no new eliminations yet. But we're getting there.**

 **I am accepting requests at the moments. But personally, I like to see ones that are really creative. I've gotten a lot of requests that feature a weeaboo-style Oc, wanting to get rid of a mean girl who has been bullying her to no end. Yes, we are in a Japanese high school in a universe who the students are becoming more reckless, but I'd like to see some new concepts and new reasons why you want to eliminate a specific person, other than just being mean to them.  
**

 **So...enough of that. Next chapter, we'll see what happens to Miss Kizana Sunobu.**


	4. Elimination 2

Still slightly damp from her fall in the fountain, Yandere-chan faced Info-chan inside of her office. "Alright, what do you want?"  
"Why are you all-"  
"N-never mind that! Tell me who my next target is!"

Info-chan just smirked. "Since you asked soooo nicely, here you go." She shoved a photo in Yandere-chan's face, with words scrawled underneath. The black-haired girl just scowled and yanked the photo away, reading. the text.

NAME: Kizana Sunobu.  
GENDER: Female.  
REASON FOR ASSASSINATION: Repeatedly bullying Nona Kao.  
REQUESTED ELIMINATION: Arranged accident.  
OTHER INFORMATION: President of the Drama Club. Known for being arrogant and snobby. Huge drama queen.

"Was that last bit really necessary?" Yandere-chan asked.  
Info-chan rolled her eyes. "You'd be surprised at how dramatic she can be. Loud, quite annoying. If you do manage to kill her, you'd do the school a huge favor."  
"Please."  
"I'm telling the truth."

It was now Yandere-chan's turn to roll her eyes. "You're the dramatic one. Alright, fine. Let me see what I can do."

* * *

Lunchtime was fairly quiet. Yandere-chan was glad for that. Now that she was once again on a mission, she didn't want any distractions that would likely cause her to lose valuable time!  
She marched to the Occult Club and practically threw the doors open, startling the members inside. All they wanted was a nice meeting...  
"Which one of you is Nona Kao?" Yandere-chan demanded.

A girl with green hair, brown eyes and a long nose, sitting off to the side, shyly raised her hand. In Yandere-chan's opinion, she was a bit too young to be participating in a club like this but that was none of her concern. "Is that her? Good. Come if me."  
Trembling slightly, Nona followed Yandere-chan out into the hall and into the nearby storage room. "W-what did you w-want with me?"

"Geez kid, chill." Yandere-chan put up her hands in a mock surrender. "I'm not gonna hurt you. I just want to help."  
"Y-you're new, right? I d-don't think I've seen y-you around...before..."  
Yandere-chan sighed. "Yes, I'm new. Look, it doesn't matter. I heard about your situation with Kizana Sunobu."

"Oh...her." Nona slumped a bit. "Yeah...she's a bit of a bully...what should we do?'"  
Yandere-chan just smirked. "Fight fire with fire."  
"You mean..."

"Yep. I've already made up a plan. You just need to follow it and everything will work out perfectly."  
She strutted out of the storage room, Nona following behind her. "O-okay, I think I trust you. But...what are we gonna do?"  
"Oh...you'll see soon enough."

* * *

Yandere-chan was never one for the little anime figurines her fellow students liked to collect, but she had spent some time yesterday shopping for them. Info-chan had told her that the easiest way to make friends with some of the school's otakus and weeaboos was to get them gifts of their favorite characters.  
So when she and Nona handed over a little gift bag with one of these collectibles inside, Ronnen Lee, an anime lover and American transfer student, went nuts with joy.

"OHMIGOSH! Where did you find this one!? I've been trying to get my hands on it for like...forever!"  
Yandere-chan seemed rather indifferent while Nona stayed in the shadow of the older girl, probably a bit surprised by Ronnen's behavior. "Alright, I held up my end of the deal. You hold up yours."  
"Of course," Ronnen had gotten over her excitement rather quickly. She was very short with brown hair that had a faded blonde streak in it, with amber eyes. Her fashion sense was odd; bandanas and hoop earrings did not go with the black eyepatch she had on.

Yandere-chan reached into her skirt pocket and pulled out some slightly crumpled papers. "Alright, here's my plan. Nona, you're our sentry. Your job is to make sure nobody ruins everything and to distract them if you need to. It's the same thing for you Ronnen, but you're my eyes. Which means I'll need you to keep an eye out for the best locations to set everything up and make sure I don't bump my head on anything. I'll do all the hard work."

"You're sure that you can do that by yourself?" Nona asked. "Y-you know...I can help t-too-"  
"Don't worry, I'll be fine." Yandere-chan tried to brush off the concern but in her mind, she just wanted to keep the other girls away from everything so they wouldn't screw up her plans. Considering that the "accident" had to be non-fatal and that Yandere-chan was used to causing fatal ones, she knew everything had to be carefully planned. If one thing went wrong...well...she decided not to think about it. Because nothing would go wrong.

"Ready guys?"  
"Do we have a choice?" Ronnen asked sarcastically.  
"I mean you do, but...whatever. Let's go."

* * *

The school day had finally ended. Kizana was more than happy to return to the Drama club to get some important practice in. She and her friends had managed to convince the faculty to let them use the school gym to put on a performance and Kizana had "talked" the others into letting her take on the main role.  
She grabbed her costume and hurried for the gym. When she realized that she was the first one there, Kizana sat down on the stage and tapped her foot impatiently. Why was everyone so tardy? Didn't they understand that seeing Kizana Sunobu in her full beauty required dedication and sacrifice?

"They'll come eventually," she told herself. "They know better than to keep this queen waiting."  
A few minutes passed when the doors to the gym opened. There was Nona, lookign rather nervous to see the girl who had constantly bullied her.  
Kizana just snickered. "What are you doing here, brat?"

"W-why do you care?" Nona asked. To Kizana, she sounded stupid, attempting to stand up for herself like that.  
"Get out of here. This gym is reserved for the Drama club only. And I know for a fact you're too big of a little teeny crybaby to ever join an activity as thrilling as this one. Get out."

Normally, this would have scared Nona and cause her to run for her life. But instead of fleeing the scene, the younger girl just ran for the stage where Kizana was sitting.  
"What the-hey! Keep your creepy occult hands away from me!"  
Nona ignored her and ran for the backstage. Muttering curses under her breath, Kizana followed.

She had been expecting to see Nona trapped against the wall, not sure where to go. But what Kizana wasn't expecting was the blue bucket to come sailing down from the rafters and hit her straight on the head.  
The purple-haired girl lost her balance and collapsed to the ground. She was still breathing, but wasn't able to get up. her eyes began to lose focus.

The last thing Kizana saw was Nona high-five another student. Then she passed out.

* * *

 **That was one of the requests completed! I still will be taking others, though so if you want, send one in.**  
 **If you're the guest who submitted to me Nona, I hope you liked this chapter! As for rest of you, let me know what you think!**


	5. Elimination 3

**Not abandoning this story! But we have another request to do!**

 **Just a trigger warning: this chapter contains slight perverted themes. If you are uncomfortable with that, please proceed with caution.  
**

* * *

Yandere-chan smiled happily as she headed into Info-chan's office. "Alright, the deed has been done. Now where's my pay?"  
A distracted Info-chan shoved a fistful of dollars into the assassin's face. "Here. Go nuts."

Yandere-chan counted everything out. "Um...this is only half of what I was promised. And no, I do not take an I.O.U. Where's the rest? Come on...cough it up!"  
"You'll get your cash later. I promise, I'll pay you double once you take care of her." Info-chan whipped out some papers.  
"Don't I get a break? Even trained killers like me want a vacation from time to time."

"Just...get this over with." Info-chan hissed. She handed Yandere-chan the papers, who read them with a scowl on her face.

NAME: Mia Scallops.  
GENDER: Female.  
REASON FOR ASSASSINATION: harsh bullying of many younger students.  
REQUESTED ELIMINATION: Convincing faculty members to expel her.  
OTHER INFORMATION: A girl named Serkina Korindo would like to help you out on this on.

 _"Help!?"_ Yandere-chan sneered. "I don't need help! I'm a-"  
"Yeah, yeah, we get it. But you know, having people you can trust would not be a bad idea. You can guarantee that they'll be willing to back you up, if you move to something more dangerous...like an actual murder?"  
"I really could use more of those. My job is to kill, not get people expelled."  
"Ahem..."  
"Fine! I'll see what I can do."

* * *

A few hours later, Yandere-chan was crouching behind a stack of old cardboard boxes, watching a girl strut down the hallway. She made sure to keep a mental note about where she was headed next. But that was hard to do with someone breathing heavily down your neck.

"Quite it!" she yelled and the younger girl with black hair, grey eyes, and a Hatsune Miku figurine clutched in her hands. "I didn't have to find you your toy, you know. The least you could do is give me some personal space!"  
"I am so sorry," Serkina apologized. "I have never done this before."  
"I should hope not. Okay, she's gone. Let's move."

The girls crawled out from behind the boxes and into an empty classroom. Yandere-chan glanced outside to make sure the coast was clear. It could mean a lot of trouble if someone were to find out they planned to get a fellow student expelled. And by the school's standards, Yandere-chan was one of their students.  
"You have a plan, right?" Serkina asked.

A plan...to be honest, Yandere-chan did _not_ have a plan. her job as an assassin did not really leave her much of a chance to learn what kind of behavior could a schoolgirl in enough trouble to get expelled. But she was coming up with an idea. Even in her opinion, it was pretty gross and unacceptable.  
Perfect.

"Ready to do a little raiding?" she asked Serkina.  
The younger girl looked confused. "Um...what...?"  
"You'll get it later. Follow me."

* * *

Of course Yandere-chan was the one who stashed all the supplies in Mia's bookbag; Serkina refused to touch them once they brought everything back. Though Yandere-chan felt a little disgusted with what she was doing, she told herself that it was all worth it and that she could just convince Info-chan for a raise later on. She was gonna need it after all of this.  
Soon, class was going to start. Yandere-chan clsoed the bag and stood up, grinning.

"Um, excuse me...are you supposed to be in this class?"  
Yandere-chan whipped her head around to see a teacher staring at her from the doorway. "Oh, um...this actually isn't my class...I thought that it was by accident." To convince the frowning teacher even more, she added, "I'm new here."

The teacher's gaze softened a bit. "Well, that's alright. Everyone makes mistakes. Now hurry on to your own class. It's about to start and you don't wanna be late."  
Yandere-chan nodded and field through the doorway as students around her began to trickle into the room, Mia among them. Once she was sure that nobody was around, Yandere-chan turned back around and glanced into the classroom form the doorway.

Mia had already sat down in her seat and was now facing the teacher. "Alright, I hope everyone's been having a pleasant day so far. Now, if you would all please pull out last night's homework."  
As Mia went to grab her bookbag, she didn't hear or see the black-haired girl in the doorway chuckle. While Mia's homework was still in her bag, there was something else as well...

"What the-" Mia yelped as her bookbag suddenly tipped over. As it crashed to the ground, she let out a yell of surprise as the bag opened up and several panties that had been stolen from the changeroom by the pool tumbled out onto the floor of the classroom, right where everyone could see.  
"Oh my-" Even the teacher was surprised. "Mia, what on Earth is this!?"

"I...I don't know!" Mia stuttered. "I didn't put them in there, I swear! They're not even mine!"  
"I figured," Mia's teacher muttered, folding her arms. "But do tell me, why are they in your bag if they don't belong to you? Because this is a serious offense!"

Mia put her hands up to her head. "I told you, I don't know! I swear, it wasn't me who did this! It was...it was probably one of those stupid crybabies like Serkina who did this! She would probably do anything just to set me up! I just know it!"  
"Do you have any proof it was her?"  
"N-no."

Mia blushed visibly. Some of the students began to snicker, covering up their expressions with their hands. She had noticed. At this point, she couldn't even make eye contact with her teacher.  
"So...you come to class with stolen clothing in your bag, which we have established wasn't yours. You've attempted to blame this incident on someone who's not even in the class, with no proof that it really was them. And on top of that, this is your classmates' UNDERWEAR! You sick pervert!"

It was all over for Mia. The doors of the classroom were slammed shut, but Yandere-chan could still hear the teacher's upset voice through them. She wasn't sure if this was enough to expel Mia, but something told her that the girl wouldn't be around for some time.

Also, Yandere-chan was pretty sure she did not want to ever step foot in the changeroom again.

* * *

 **I warned you guys!**

 **So Serkina belongs to a Guest...not sure which one. I promise, this will be the last of non-fatal eliminations for a while, hopefully. Can't really guarantee anything.**

 **Let me know what you think of this chapter and Mia's surprise!**


	6. Elimination 4

Yandere-chan stood patiently, waiting for her next target. "If I need to get someone expelled again instead of doing my job and actually murdering them, I'm gonna take a-"  
"Cool your jets girl," Info-chan sighed. "Anyways, you get your wish." She handed Yandere-chan some new papers. "Read them and weep."

"Finally," Yandere-chan didn't bother trying to hide her smile.

NAME: Juku Ren  
GENDER: Male  
REASON FOR ASSASSINATION: Personal vendetta against Shima Shita.  
REQUESTED ELIMINATION: Use a katana. Clean up any evidence (you should be doing this anyways).  
OTHER INFORMATION: Part of the Martial Arts Club, but known for being one of the weakest members. However, past incidents involving the club have led to additional security cameras installed in the room.

"Hey, what's this last bit?"  
"Huh?" Info-chan glanced over the assassin's shoulder. "Oh...probably old information no longer necessary."  
"This document is from yesterday."  
"Info-chan just shrugged. "And sometimes, there's old news in recent documents. It's why you can't trust anybody these days. It just says there's security cameras, which is a lie. Those were taken down a few weeks ago because some perverts stuck them in the changing booth."

Yandere-chan made a face. "Gross."  
"Welcome to high school, my dear." Info-chan turned back to her computer and waved her hand dismissively. "Now go do your job."  
She could hear Yandere-chan mutter some rather foul words before retreating to the door. But then the noises stopped and for about a minute, silence filled up the room. Info-chan groaned and then snapped her fingers loudly. "Go!"

The door opened and Yandere-chan rushed out of the room.

* * *

"I'm surprised you want to start sparring already," Budo muttered, with an entertained grin on his face. "Normally, when someone joins the club, we have them start off small before working their way up to sparing against different members."  
"I have taken Martial Arts classes when I was younger," Yandere-chan lied. "For about a year. I'm just rusty."

Okay, that wasn't too big of a stretch. Yandere-chan may have not known Martial Arts, but in her years as an assassin-in-training, it was mandatory that she spend two weeks learning basic self defense. While that was probably nothing in comparison to the strong students around her, she felt a little confident that she would be able to hold her ground for a bit.

"If you say so," Budo just smiled. "Juku would love to have a partner around his level. Since you're both newbies, I'll have you go against each other. Just make sure that you don't push yourself past limits you're not yet ready to exceed."  
"Got it." Yandere-chan replied. She turned her attention to the brown haired boy who grinned at her. Surely, he wouldn't be grinning much longer.

After a few pointers from Budo, Yandere-chan was ready. The two opponents gave each a bow, then Yandere-chan stepped back. She never knew why but in her self defense classes, she always seemed to like having a bit of distances between her and her training partner. Juku did the same thing, then ran froward with his fist out.  
Yandere-chan jumped to the side in alarm and his arm missed her entirely. She sized the opportunity to make her own move and pinned his arm behind his back. There was a cracking sound, which she did her best to cover up by coughing loudly, then shoving Juku to the floor.

The other students exchanged glances. "Was that supposed to happen?" one of them asked.  
A girl with short auburn hair smirked. "Can't even take on a first-timer, Juku? And what's this crap about you being dedicated to the Martial Arts?"  
"Cut it out, Shima," Budo scolded. "Well, Ayano wins. Alright you two, get up."

Yandere-chan pulled herself off of Juku, who didn't seem to be willing to leave the floor. He tried moving his arm, but stopped suddenly and groaned in pain.  
"What's wrong?" Mina asked.  
"My...my arm hurts..." Juku groaned. "I must've fallen weirdly or something. I mean, it's not broken, it just hurts to move."

Yandere-chan breathed a quiet sigh of relief. Obviously, things wouldn't go so smoothly if they learned she injured Juku on purpose, especially with her planning to kill him later.  
"Do you want me to take you to the nurse's office?" Yandere-chan asked. "She'll know what's wrong with you."  
"True," Juku responded. "That doesn't sound bad. Thanks Ayano."

She still felt awkward that people were referring to her by her fake name, but Yandere-chan nodded and helped Juku to his feet. The other members turned back to practicing some high kicks while they stumbled from the room. As soon as Yandere-chan was sure no eyes were on her, she grabbed the katana lying on the floor and shoved the door shut behind her.

* * *

This was not the first time a new student had joined the Martial Arts club, but Megami Saikou felt as if something was off. Nobody knew that there was a hidden camera in the Martial Arts clubroom; she had in installed so she could make sure things ran smoothly after the club was given permission to store weapons in their room.

But it surprised her to watch Yandere-chan nab the katana. Scrolling through the names of the different cameras placed around the school, she located one in a storage room. Juku seemed to be confused as Yandere-chan closed the door behind them. Once he realized what was about to happen, it was too late.  
The weapon sliced through the air and into Juku's chest. Unable to properly defend himself with his arm, he could only attempt to try and crawl for the door as Yandere-chan plunged the bloody katana in his back. He collapsed, twitched violently, then went still.

"A murder...interesting..." Megami mused. She reached for a large folder on her desk and started flipping through the papers until she pulled out a recent record.  
She was surprised that a lot of details added up. The killer she saw on the cameras had dark black hair and a vacant stare, just like new student Ayano Aishi was said to have. Not many students would have black hair anyways; with recent hair trends popping up, hair dye was not uncommon at Akademi.

"She'll be an easy catch," Megami smiled. "I haven't been to Akademi in a while. But it would be nice to pay a visit..."

* * *

 **Megami's gonna visit the school? Looks like Yandere-chan better watch her back.**

 **Thanks to those ho sent in requests so far. Currently, I won't be accepting any more because I have a few plans for the next one or two chapters so requests will be opened up after they're finished. But what kind of element might Megami add to this story? Is she simply here to investigate? Or something more...**


	7. Sweet Surrender

Info-chan carefully counted the bills and placed them down into Yandere-chan's outstretched palm. "I think that's it. I haven't received anything new lately, go enjoy your day off."  
"Thank you," Yandere-chan made a mad dash for the door.  
"Huh? Where are you going?"

"Oh..." The black-haired girl stopped. "You see...once I was finished with Juku and all...someone invited me to go to town with them. You know, as a friendship thing. He said he wanted to get to know me a little bit better."  
Info-chan bit back a laugh. "You. Making friends."  
"Got a problem with that?"

"You're an assassin. You don't have time to hang out with classmates."  
"Yeah well...they don't know that. If I act like a normal student and make friends and all, they're less likely to suspect me as a murder. Trust me, it's all part of the plan."  
This still wasn't settling with Info-chan. But she knew way better than to argue against the girl who just brutally stabbed someone to death a few hours ago. "Alright, whatever. It's your funeral. Have fun."

"Don't you have panty shots to collect or something?"  
"Hey, what this computer is used for is none of your business."

* * *

Taro stood patiently at the school gates. Earlier, he had bumped into a fellow student on the way to class and considering that the two of them had only met a few days ago, he invited her to hang out at his favorite bakery with him.  
The bakery served simple but amazing pastries that Taro often enjoyed. They tasted great no matter what he bought, but they were even better when he had someone to share them with. That's why he invited the new girl. Plus, it wouldn't be a bad first impression and would give her the chance to make a new friend, especially when some students at Akademi could be so cruel.

One by one or in small groups, the non-club students trickled out of the school. Taro stayed out of their way, waiting. Nobody bothered giving him a glance. For most students, someone who easily blended in like how Taro Yamada did was never worth their time.

Yandere-chan was a little confused at first, but eventually the mob of rowdy boys passed and she could see Taro waving. "Ayano! Over here!"  
"Hey Taro. How long have you been waiting?"  
"Only a few minutes. But come on, let's go."

Yandere-chan didn't bother saying anything; Taro had already grabbed her hand and was leading her from the school gates into the town. They slowed down a little so Yandere-chan could finally admire the scenery around her.  
Everything was so different from the hustling and bustling of the big city she was used to, where the company she worked at was located. Here in the town, people moved like cherry blossom, swaying peacefully in the soft glow of the sun, never having to worry or rush to wherever they needed to go.

"It's so quiet and peaceful." The thought just slipped out and she quickly covered her mouth.  
Taro smiled. "I know, I love it. There's not a lot of traffic and the locals always have time to stop and chat. We moved here...four, no five years ago. That was so I could get ready to attend Akademi."  
"It must've been a fun adjustment period."  
"It was. Oh look, we're here."

The bakery was a quaint little place. It was big enough to hold a couple of tables inside, but not big enough to hold everybody. A few tinier tables lied the outside, where the couples sat drinking coffee and eating their cupcakes. Through the window, Yandere-chan saw a student from the school sweeping the floor. He had dark hair and glasses; if she recalled clearly, he was one of the Occult Club guys. According to Taro, his family owned the shop.

"What a simple place."  
"Well, I like their stuff. That's me for you. Simple man, simple pleasures."  
A giggle escaped Yandere-chan's lips. "Yep, sounds like it. Let's go inside."

The bell rang as the door opened. The two students stepped inside and headed to the counter to order. Once the desserts were ready, they nabbed a table to eat.  
"What did you get?" Yandere-chan asked.  
"Some wagashi with matcha tea on the side," Taro responded, sipping from his cup. "How about you?"  
"Just a slice of castella," Yandere-chan held up the box. She hadn't thought out much about what she wanted to get, since she didn't have that big of a sweet tooth and just chose the first thing she saw. However, the cake turned out to be pretty good.

The two ate in silence, making one or two small comments between mouthfuls. Once they finally finished, Yandere-chan wiped her mouth with a napkin and stood up to leave. "Well, that was a lovely afternoon. Thank you for showing me this place..."  
Her voice trailed off when she noticed a strange girl out of the corner of her eye. The girl might've been 18 or 19, but her regal posture and appearance would've thrown the guesser off for sure.

She had long silver hair and bangs styled into a V. She wore a black blazer that had a red border and a white blouse underneath. Her black leggings fit perfectly with the rest of her outfit and she had on red high heels as well. She sat at her own table, sipping from a teacup.  
Yandere-chan turned back to Taro. "Who's that?" she asked, her voice just barely above a whisper.

Before Taro could answer, the girl drained the last of her tea, stood up and made a beeline for them.  
"Um...hi." Yandere-chan wasn't sure why she felt so intimidated. Maybe because a normal person didn't walk like that? But then again, she was an assassin; not like she would know how to act normal anyways.

"Hello," The girl said formally. "You too must be students from Akademi, right?'"  
"Yeah." To Yandere-chan, it was obvious. She had yet to change out of her school uniform.  
"What a wonderful school. Sure most people find it expensive, but the price is truly worth it. I have attended it myself in the past." She stuck out her hand. "Megami Saikou."  
Yandere-chan shook Megami's hand, covered by a black lace glove. "Ayano Aishi. And this is Taro Yamada."

Taro waved. "I'm glad you and I share the same opinion about the school. I especially like learning about its past...or learning about the past in general."  
"Absolutely. I was planning on coming back for a visit, but I decided to stop and get a bite to eat." Megami's expression was calm and collected but Yandere-chan felt as if she was being stared at.

Taro didn't seem to notice. Instead, he seemed to find the conversation interesting.  
"Akademi does have an unusual past for such a prestigious institution," Megami continued. "If you study hard enough, you'll learn its forgotten secrets. Perhaps...even its most recent ones as well." Her cold grey eyes gradually focused themselves on Yandere-chan, who shivered.

"Recent ones?" Yandere-chan asked, hoping to sound as innocent as possible.  
Megami's glare was venomous now. "Yes, my dear. You heard me. I think you might have a vague idea as to what I'm talking about."

yandere-chan felt the urge to back away. She didn't like the way Megami was talking to her and if her cover was blown now, it was all over. But how could Megami even know in the first place? They hadn't even met each other until now! Yandere-chan had always been sure to be secretive when getting rid of the other students. Was there something else Megami was implying that wasn't surfacing to her brain?

Luckily, Taro came to her rescue. "Is there something wrong here?"  
"No, everything is just fine," Megami responded, still not taking her eyes off of the younger girl.  
Taro's voice carried a bit of an edge to it. "Really? If I didn't know any better...I'd say that you two are not getting off on the right foot."

Yandere-chan seized the opportunity to grab Taro by the arm and start marching him in the direction of the door. "If we don't feel comfortable around each other, I think it's time to leave. It's getting late anyways. Goodbye Megami, we'll see you when we see you."

They made a mad dash for the door, leaving behind a frowning and slightly upset Megami. She just shook her head and returned to her table.  
"Some day, Ayano Aishi. Some day. You have yet to understand how I feel about your kind."

* * *

Despite Taro's objections, Yandere-chan decided that she was going to walk home alone. But they both stood at the bakery entrance, not sure who planned to leave first.  
"Thanks for taking me here," Yandere-chan smiled. "It was nice and relaxing. A normal afternoon. I love normal afternoons."  
"I love them too. Thanks for letting me show you." Taro returned the grin and began to walk away. "See you at school, Ayano."

Yandere-chan waited a little longer, then began to head for her own home. There was a strange sensation in the air and she slowed down her pace, wanting to savor the feeling for as long as possible. Along with the sweet smell of the cherry blossoms lining the streets, she felt an unusual sense of calmness.

Was this what a normal life was like? One where you were not hunting down anybody? One where you could head to a shop with someone new and eat sweets and enjoy it? People always told one another to slow down and enjoy life, something Yandere-chan never understood. To her, it was because up until now, her life had been fast-paced, featuring blood and gore and murder. But now, she could just have a normal afternoon and nothing to worry about.

At home, she made herself a small dinner and headed straight to encounter with Megami had been forgotten and her dreams were filled with pastries and figuring out who she wanted to enjoy them with.

* * *

 **Okay, I may have gone overboard with this chapter. But I loved exploring the idea of Yandere-chan and Senpai hanging out with each other, having a normal friendship. I really love adding personality to Senpai, instead of just him being a blank slate with few minor interests sprinkled here and there. Plus, it would be easy to slide Megami into this story.**

 **Will get back to requests next chapter. Hope you guys enjoyed this one as much as I did.**


	8. Elimination 5

**So for the wait. I was really busy this month and sometimes, lacking the motivation to update anything. But glad I got this chapter out now.**

* * *

"Oh, that's a shame," Budo sighed sadly as Yandere-chan told him the news the next day. "Yeah, we heard about the murder and were hoping you'd stay...you know, since we could use the support. But we understand your decision and respect it."

"Thank you," Yandere-chan replied simply. She didn't want to be part of the martial Arts Club that much anyways. It would just take up too much time. And already, she was late for her daily meting with Info-chan.  
As she made her way down the hall, Yandere-chan couldn't help but overhear various conversations happening. She felt a sense of unease in her gut, since many conversations were about the same thing.

"No, no, no, she's dead! Someone found Musume's body two days ago. She's not coming back."  
"...tried to murder her as well. Luckily, she just blacked out. I hope."  
"...expelled is way better then ending up like some unlucky students..."

A shiver was sent down the young assassin's spine. Musume's death, Kizana's accident, Mia's expulsion...they had all been cause by her. What if somebody figured it out? What if the dots were connected and her true identity was revealed?

Yandere-chan forced herself to shake those thoughts and ideas out of her mind as she quickened her pace past the talkative students. Finally, she located the room she was looking for and carefully slipped inside.

Info-chan was furiously typing away, never taking her eyes off the monitor. She didn't notice Yandere-chan's arrival when she heard a faint cough. "Oh, there you are."  
"Anymore mission to complete? I still have a bit of time before the classes start."  
"yeah, I got something for you. Just gonna say this now, be careful in the future."

"H-huh? What happened?"  
Info-chan clicked through a few files before coming up with a video. "Look, one of the cameras caught you red-handed. I'm working on getting it deleted, but you're lucky this didn't end up in the wrong hands. You would've gotten lots of trouble."

The video was of Juku's brutal murder; Yandere-chan could be easily identified stabbing him. She just watched in horror, surprised on how brutal the angle of the camera had made her look.  
"You've...you've got to get rid of that! I can't have anybody knowing I murdered him. Oh no...I can't get caught...I refuse to-"

Info-chan rolled her eyes. "Hey, calm down. I'm doing my best and hopefully, that footage will never appear again. In the meantime, take a look at your next task."

NAME: Akai Kenshi (also know as "Red Streak")  
GENDER: Female  
REASON FOR ASSASSINATION: Attacking students and destroying their valuables.  
REQUESTED ELIMINATION: Murder. Dispose everything but leave the corpse.  
OTHER INFORMATION: Currently on rocky terms with delinquent gang leader Osoro Shidesu after getting caught making up rumors about her

"What does this last bit have to do with anything?" Yandere-chan wondered out loud.  
"I don't know. Thought it was useful. And hopefully it is. Just be glad I'm actually giving you something to work with and go."

* * *

For Osoro, today had not been a good day.

Leave it to good old Red Streak to start up some unwanted drama and go around shouting a stupid rumor. The real truth was nothing like that!  
What had just been a quick run-in with one of the delinquents turned into Osoro going out on a date and ending up pregnant with his child. Of course, nobody expected someone as tough as her to do such a scandalous thing.

And Osoro was furious.

As soon as she arrived at school, she located Red Streak and grabbed the girl by her shirt, hoisting her an inch off the ground. "What the heck is wrong with you!?"  
"Ah great, it's you." Red Streak groaned. "What?"  
"How dare you go around and say such stupid things. I ought to beat your stupid head in!"

Red Streak just laughed. The cruel, cold giggle fazed Osoro, but she tried not to let it show. "HA! You always say you'd never lay a finger on your own kind. Don't make me be the reason you broke your own rule. And you'll just get suspended. Everyone will think you're taking time off to care for the baby. You really can't win, can you?"

Osoro's eyes narrowed, but she let go of her croonie. "You know what, go. But if I catch you hanging around my turf again, I promise there will be blood shed. And I don't care about the consequences. Got that?"  
Red Streak rolled her eyes and made her way into the school, leaving behind a rather frustrated Osoro. The delinquent hated looking like a fool.

"Whatever. I'll punish her later. Idiot, thinking she's better than me...what does she know."  
The morning passed slowly and Osoro traded terrible jokes with her croonies. She arrived to class seven minutes late, earning nothing but an annoyed glance from her teacher. The lesson passed by, leaving Osoro more and more drained by the minute. If the teachers were going to review boring stuff, couldn't they make it the least bit exciting?

However, a rather unpleasant surprise awaited her once she saw Red Streak chatting with the other delinquents. Furious, Osoro stomped over. "What are you doing here? I thought I said you weren't allowed?"  
"Oh, I just wanted to hang out with some old friends of mine! What's your problem?"

"What's my problem!? I told you never to come here again and now look where you are! I ought to knock your pretty little face in!"  
Red Streak didn't seem the least bit surprised. "Oh yeah, catch me then!"

With that, the two delinquents started chasing after each other. Red Streak began running down the side of the school building, Osoro right after her. However, Red Streak clearly had an advantage and Osoro was having a hard time keeping up. However, once she heard someone scream, she quickened her pace.

Red Streak lay on the grass, twinight slightly. Blood spewed from her head. her eyes had widened and she was barely breathing. Above her, a dark-haired girl clutched a bloody baseball bat. Her expression was emotionless but upon seeing Osoro, her eyes widened in fear.  
"It's...it's not what it looks like...it was an accident, I swear-"

"Did you just...did you...how fatal was it?"  
"What?"  
"You should know. You're the one who beat her brains in. How fatal did you make the hit?"  
"I don't know...I just struck her...please don't call-"

"I won't," Osoro smiled. "Even if I wouldn't wish her dead, I'm just glad she'll be out of my way for quite some time. I suggest you get yourself clean up. Don't worry, nobody else needs to know."  
Nobody else did need to know. the police arrived in no time, after the teachers discovered Red Streak's body. She rushed to the hospital as a police investigation occurred. It didn't take long for people to gossip she wouldn't survive.

For Osoro, this was news. Not to say that murderer girl killed everyone else, but she had some hunches. One thing she knew for sure...

Blackmail was blackmail. And if Osoro needed to use it, she would.

* * *

 **Well, that took an unexpected turn. And now Osoro officially has a part in the story!**

 **Requests are still open! So if you want, you can send them in!**


	9. Elimination 6

**Sorry for the long update. But I'm back now.**  
 **Also, if you haven't noticed yet, I finished my first ever Yandere Simulator fanfic! So now, I'll be focusing more on this one.**

* * *

"YOU GOT CAUGHT!?" Info-Chan groaned and dropped her head in her hands. "You idiot!"  
"It's...it's not my fault she had something against the girl!" Yandere-chan hissed. "And I got rid of her anyways. What's done is done."

"Yeah, but..." Info-chan sighed. "You're a trained assassin. You're WEREN'T supposed to get caught. I thought you knew better!"  
Those words chilled Yandere-chan to the bone. As someone who had already been through a lot and had a hard time fitting in with her colleagues, she knew how it felt to have someone you trust make a mistake. Her father made the mistake of walking out on his wife and daughter. Her coworkers made the mistakes of laughing and whispering behind her back.

But for someone to call out Yandere-chan on her mistakes...it rarely happened. Her mother was too busy and tired to point out whether her daughter did something wrong. No matter how weird the other assassins saw her, she always got the job done.

"I...I..." Yandere-chan found herself at a loss for words. "I'm...sorry. I agree, I should've know better...I just...you know...haven't done so much work at once." It was a lame excuse, but she hoped it would be a least a bit fitting.  
"Well, you better not get yourself caught this time." Info-chan handed her another set of papers. "Here you go."

NAME: Haruka Kai.  
GENDER: Female.  
REASON FOR ASSASSINATION: Bragging, showing off, making fun of less fortunate students.  
REQUESTED ELIMINATION: Arranged kidnapping, along with photos taken and plastered around the school.  
OTHER ELIMINATION: Extremely rich and spoiled; her parents own a successful restaurant chain. Got kicked out of the Cooking Club for being too annoying. Materials have been hidden inside one of the cupboards.

Yandere-chan rolled her eyes. "Does this happen often here?"  
"Apparently."  
"I don't really feel like kidnapping today. But fine. I'll see what I can do and if they left me anything good in the cupboards."

* * *

The blue-haired, green-eyed schoolgirl woke up to find herself thrown onto a basement floor. She didn't recognize it at all.  
"What the...WHO DID THIS!?"

The basement door creaked open and Yandere-chan made her way in. "Could you please quiet down? I was trying to catch up on Magical Girl Miyuki. How am I supposed to do that when I have to put up with your constant screeching?"  
"First of all, what a boring show. People with real taste know reality shows reign supreme. Secondly, I demand you release me right NOW! Or else..."

"Or else what?" Yandere-chan folded her arms, looking very bored.  
"My...my parents will hear about this. Oh, you bet they will. And they will have you arrested for trying to kidnap me! You'll never get away with this!"  
"Oh no! I'm so terrified!" Yandere-chan cried out in a mock voice. "You know, you just can't expect your parents to solve all your problems for you."

When Haruka didn't say anything, Yandere-chan continued. "Maybe that was how it worked for you at Akademi, huh? Well, you're not at Akademi anymore, sweetheart. You're in my town now. And we deal with our own issues our way."  
Haruka rolled her eyes. "I-im not scared o-of you, baka. I'm certain my friends will notice that I'm g-gone. And you'll be sorry."

Yandere-chan made her way towards a camera sitting on a tripod, left in the corner. Her fingers curled around the tripod and she moved the object into Haruka's view. "You right. I should be sorry for doing this to a poor pitiful queen like you. But I'm not."  
"What!? What are you going to do with that thing? Keep it away, I don't trust you!"

"Join the club," Yandere-chan muttered, not really paying the girl any attention as she turned the camera on and began recording. "You see this? This is your precious, helpless, little daughter. All bored up in my basement without anywhere to go. I am going to ask for a special request. If you can't fulfill it...well...at least you can spend all that money on someone that actually deserves it."

* * *

The photo was a nasty shock to the students of Akademi High as they stepped into the building the next morning. A couple gasped and everyone found a picture to crowd around. The haunting image of a fellow classmate, huddled against a wall. Her mouth open in a silent scream. While someone lurked in the background, perhaps waiting to make her scream more.

"H-haruka? Is that what happen to her?"  
"Who would do such a thing to my friend?"  
"So terrifying...oh, I hope she's okay."

Gossip spreads easily and soon the morning air was filled with chatter on where Haruka had gone. Many connected it to previous crimes, events and accidents that often ended with an injured student...or worse.  
"I understand Haruka wasn't the nicest person, ever..." Mei muttered softly. "...but I never would wish this upon her...or anybody! Except for Musume..."

Budo quickly arranged for the Martial Arts Club to act as a patrolling service around the school. "If anyone is reported hurting another student, we'll catch them in the act."  
Even Oka Ruto, the Occult Club President, seemed interested in recent events. More accurately, their spirits. "Perhaps we'll see one in the school?"

Amai Odayaka hid all the knives in the Cooking Club and locked the cabinet shut. Idaina Haiyū, Kizana'a second-in-command, suggested the Drama Club rehearse outdoors instead of in the gym.

As for Osoro, she didn't say anything and simply headed back to her turf. It might've been one time, bu she had her suspicions. However, she was not going to led anything loose just yet. She couldn't predict the future, but Osoro had a feeling the truth would rise. And she'd be there to catch it.

* * *

Even though she knew Info-chan would do something with the picture in the e-mail, Yandere-chan was not expecting anything to be put up this quickly. However, she let her shocked face stay, hoping she'd blend in more. Yandere-chan knew she could not risk people assuming she kidnapped Haruka...even if it was true.

She hung out in the plaza, even though it was crowded with students. It took some time, but Yandere-chan finally nabbed a bench to sit in peace. She watched the morning drift by, until she heard voice ask, "Hey, is this seat taken?"  
She smiled when she saw who it was. "No. But feel free to join me."

Taro grinned and plopped down next to her. "Finally, someone who likes crowds and gossip as much as I do. Rarely find 'em these days."  
Yandere-chan nodded. "Silence is a gift. More helpful than people realize."  
"I'm so glad you understand. Sometimes, it's just better to sit back and let the world go on by, rather to live life in the fast lane."

Yandere-chan agreed. However, Taro didn't know the real reason she was keeping quiet. She would rather he just assumed she hated the crowd of students.  
"What do you think happened to her anyways?" he asked.  
"Dunno...it's all speculation. But her captors will let her go once she screams her head off."

"A lot of people assume it's the same person who keeps killing everyone," Taro sighed. "I don't think everything's connected, but it's kind scary. They're calling this person The Assassin."  
"Clever." Yandere-chan's stomach quickly did a somersault. "Hey um...I have to go. This talk with you was nice and all, but class is starting soon."

"Of course. I understand." Taro stood up. "I'll see you soon, Ayano."  
"Goodbye," she said hurriedly, before dashing off.

* * *

 **Uh oh, looks like Yan-chan' little kidnapping didn't go unnoticed! Hopefully her little secret stays safe...**

 **What did you think of this elimination? Yandere-chan and Taro talking? Osoro's role? Is this the last of Haruka?**


	10. Questions and Answers

**Since this is coming out late, hope everyone had some happy holidays! I don't have an elimination to do, so I decided to write a non-death chapter. Killing everyone is boring anyways.**

* * *

There was talk about additional security cameras being installed on the outside of the school. Yandere-chan tried not to pay any attention to it, but that was hard. In her little classroom, the conversations her classmates were having carried very easily, hard to ignore.  
Yandere-chan just sat at her desk. Oh, where was the teacher? She desperately wanted the class to start, just so people would stop talking. She couldn't just run out. She had to act natural.

"...yeah. Haruka going missing pretty much did it. I bet she's dead."  
Yandere-chan's heart began to pound. Of course Haruka wasn't dead, just merely locked in her basement! But just hearing the names of missing or dead students...hopefully nobody would connect anything to her.

"I bet these cameras won't do anything. If it took that many deaths to install a stupid security system, why bother!? The Assassin probably won't care."  
 _I hope you're right,_ Yandere-chan thought.

Finally, the teacher arrived and class began. Yandere-chan was having such a hard time concentrating on the lesson. She copied the notes written on the board and scribbled down answers, but her mind was somewhere else. Thinking about recent events. If it looked like she had something to do with them.

A few hours passed in what felt like an eternity. The day was over and everybody was let go. Yandere-chan wasted no time jumping from her seat. But just like always, she was stuck staying behind and helping her classmates clean the classroom. She was handed a pair of chalkboard erasers and told to dust them out on the roof. As Yandere-chan clapped them together and closed her eyes, she heard someone come up beside her.

"Hey. Are you Aishi?"  
"Y-yeah. Why do you care?"  
Standing on her left was a delinquent, with dark brown hair that had a teal streak. A mask covered her mouth and she was casually leaning against the railing. "Osoro wanted me to tell you this. Meet her behind the showers. As soon as possible. Trust me, you never want to keep her waiting."

Yandere-chan's stomach began to churn. What could Osoro want from her? Was she exposed? "Did she tell you anything else?"  
"Nothing that I know of."  
That wasn't much of a relief. The delinquent left and Yandere-chan finished clapping out the erasers. Time to check out what Osoro wanted.

* * *

A few minutes later, Yandere-chan and Osoro were standing a few feet apart. Both glared at the other girl, not wanting to be the first to break eye contact. Finally, Osoro just rolled her eyes and stretched her arms above her head.

"If you even dare to take one step closer, I will not hesitate to slit your throat." Yandere-chan hissed. "I have a knife." She stuck her hands into her skirt pocket to make it look as if she was searching for something, even though it was a bluff.  
"I'm quivering with fear. But I have no reason to attack you. I wanted to ask you something."

"Is that all?"  
"That's all."  
"F-fine. Ask away."

"Why did you kill my croonie?"  
"I told you, it was an accident. You think I actually have the guts to murder-"  
"So you didn't hear everyone gossiping about how she didn't survive." Osoro shook her head.

Yandere-chan froze in fear. "Are you calling me a murderer?"  
"I called you nothing, I simply asked you a question." The delinquent leader's eyes narrowed. "Unless you have something to hide..."

The air around the two students suddenly felt very chilly. Yandere-chan was certain that dark cloud hadn't been there earlier. She could feel her heart thump like crazy, as if to tell her something. _It's a trap! it's a freaking trap!_

"Uh, no! I'm just some boring student who you saw whack a classmate with a shovel two days ago! I have absolutely nothing interesting going on in my life, no dark secrets to hide, no juicy gossip, none of that! NONE! You're just wasting your time jumping to conclusions and accusing me of the most stupid things!"  
Osoro said nothing. It looked like she was processing the information, but didn't believe it. She folded her arms and tapped her foot against the dirt ground.

"Okay then," she finally said after a minute or two. "That still doesn't answer my question. Why did you do it?"  
 _What am I supposed to tell her?_ Yandere-chan couldn't just blurt out the truth. She would get arrested. Lying was the safest answer, but how long would she be able to keep up the tale? All she could do was dance around Osoro's words and hope for the best.

"Well...it's because...I..." Yandere-chan stopped suddenly when a hand clamped down onto her shoulder. She looked behind her, only to stare right into the cold eyes of Megami Saikou.  
"What is going on here? Why do you sound so frustrated?"

"I'm not-" Yandere-chan stopped suddenly when Megami pushed her aside and addressed Osoro. "I'm sorry, but your conversation will have to wait. I need to _chat_ with this student here."  
"This isn't finished, Aishi!"

As Megami marched her back into the school, Yandere-chan could hear Osoro yelling at her. She was brought into a storage room, empty except for some folded tables and chairs. Megami quickly opened up two chairs and placed them in front of one another. "Sit."  
Yandere-chan did as she was told.

"I don't know why you look so scared. I just wanted to talk."  
"Yeah, but...you were so sudden...and..."

Megami gave her a warm smile. To Yandere-chan, it looked completely fake.  
"I think you might have noticed, I am talking in a calm and quiet voice. There is no reason behind this, other than for us to have a nice, ladylike chat."  
"It feels like a trip to the guidance counselor."  
"That's exactly what I'm going for."

Despite the tone of Megami's voice, Yandere-chan didn't trust her. "You know, drop the act. Drop it. We both know I don't operate this way. So if you're gonna say it, then say it."  
"Fine. I will."

Megami leaned in forward, almost completely off her chair. "I know who you are, Ayano Aishi. I know the threat you pose to this school. I know the kind of things you do. I know everything about you. I know who you are."  
"If you really know who I am, then you'd know that my real name isn't Ayano Aishi."

As soon as Yandere-chan said the words, she instantly regretted them. Megami's stare was harsher than ever. "Is that so?"  
"That's all you're getting out of me. I'm not telling you anything else."  
"I don't need anything else."

Freezing up, Yandere-chan frantically searched Megami's cold expression. "You...weren't joking."  
"I never joke. Never. I am more concerned about the safety and reputation of Akademi then anybody else at the school. It's been tarnished before, but I am not going to let that happen again. You are a danger to my mission of keeping the school grounds a secure place for all those who attend. Trust me, if I catch you hurting another student..."

The two girls were now inches from each other. Yandere-chan's back was pressed against the chair and Megami was just barely sitting on hers.  
"There will be consequences."  
"Oh really?" Yandere-chan asked. "Is that a threat?"

"No, it's a promise."

With that Megami got up and strutted down the hallway.

* * *

 **Oh boy, Megami is looking really angry. and Osoro getting skeptical isn't going to help either. What could this mean for Yandere-chan?**

 **Requests are still open! Don't be afraid to send one or two in!**


	11. Elimination 7

**Yikes! I almost forgot this story existed!** **Now that I'm back, I hope you're all ready for some new missions!**

 **Also, I have some cool news! Mission Accomplished is going to be translated into Russian! Not by me, but by another author who asked permission. So stay tuned for that.**

* * *

What a day. What a horrible, horrible day.  
Sure enough, what a horrible night. Yandere-chan couldn't sleep at all. Megami's threats loomed over her. What if the woman wasn't joking? What if she got Yandere-chan arrested? Or worse?

Constantly, the dark-haired girl tossed and turned. No...there's no way Megami knew anything about her. Nobody knew anything about her. She came from an agency in the city, for crying out loud! Who cared about city civilians in this small, peaceful town?

No...it wasn't true. Megami was all talk and no action. She must've been fibbing, right?  
There was so much doubt going on in Yandere-chan's head. Eventually, it was too much and she quickly got up. Running downstairs, Yandere-chan wasted no time putting together a nice cup of warm tea. Maybe that would calm her down.

After boiling some hot water and adding the tea leaves, Yandere-chan settled down on the couch with her cup. In order to stop thinking about Megami, she made up a weekend plan in her head. Tomorrow, she'd go to the headquarters in the city and pick up some new stuff. Then on Sunday, she would explore the town. And maybe give her mother a call.

* * *

"What a fancy little thing," Info-chan mused.  
"Thank you. It's like, a year old."

It was Monday and Yandere-chan was back in business. The only thing was, she had gotten some new weapons from her desk at headquarters. In her hand was a ceramic knife with a complicated flower design. Beautiful, but deadly.

Info-chan began to shuffle around papers on her desk. "It's gonna suck when you get the thing dirty. Up for slaughtering schoolkids?"  
"That sounded really weird."  
"Hey, you're the assassin here." Info-chan handed Yandere-chan a new paper. "But here ya go."

NAME: Uekiya Engeika  
GENDER: Female  
REASON FOR ASSASSINATION: Denying entry into the Gardening Club to some students.  
REQUESTED ELIMINATION: Framed for an incident that occurred in the club.  
OTHER INFORMATION: If you get caught, you're screwed. Everybody loves Uekiya, but not as much as she loves plants. But she's really kind, though. She's basically Mother Nature.

"Think I could put my ceramic knife to use?" Yandere-chan asked.  
"I don't see what advantages it provides."  
"I don't know. I used to bring it when entering a building that had metal detectors."  
"Had metal detectors?"

Yandere-chan giggled. "Not anymore. We broke them."  
"Well, that is lovely." Info-chan turned back to her computer. "Now go away. I've got work to do."

* * *

There was a faint scent of flowers surrounding the Gardening Club, where several students began pulling things from the shed and bringing them over to the flower beds. Uekiya was probably the easiest to spot, due to the bright orange flowers nestled in her curly brown hair. She was bent down next to a pot, watering it gently with a huge smile on her face.

Yandere-chan felt a bit uneasy. How could she pin a crime on someone so sweet? Someone who literally couldn't even hurt a plant, let alone a human being? How on Earth was she gonna get away with this? Especially considering the number of bystanders roaming around?  
"Hey," a small voice said behind her.

Yandere-chan instinctively reached into her pocket for her knife and turned around. A slightly shorter girl was standing behind her, amused. Her silver hair, which had been piled into two buns, could barely been seen poking out of her green beret.  
"Do you always carry a knife around?"

"It's...not a knife. It's a ceramic sculpture. I made it myself."  
"Sure..." the girl held out her hand. "Sayaka Mori."  
"Ayano Aishi." Yandere-chan gave Sayaka's hand a firm shake. "What do you want?"

"I was just...investigating. What reason do you have to carry a weapon around? Are you worried? There's been a lot of disappearances going on lately. Maybe this is a self-defense mechanism."  
"Sure...self-defense..." Yandere-chan shvoed the knife into her skirt pocket. "Anyways, now that we've cleared this all up, can you go away now?"

"No. I want to help you. I was the one who sent in the request. And I'm gonna make sure it happens."  
Yandere-chan sighed. "Fine. What do you wanna do?"

"I'm not sure...we can't get away with anything right now; we'll get caught. Let's come back after school closes."  
"You sure about that?" Yandere-chan was in enough hot water already. The last thing she needed was to get in trouble with any teachers or school faculty.  
"Oh yeah, I do it all the time. Meet me back here by 10 tonight. By then, everyone should be gone and the gate locked."

"How do I get in?" Yandere-chan had noticed a long time ago that Akademi's lot was surrounded by walls. Not to mention the school was located on top of a hill.  
"I know a way. Just wait outside the walls and I'll be there to let you in. Got that?"  
"Um-"

"Good." Sayaka was already walking off. "See you later."

* * *

Gradually, the school day drew to a close. By 6, the teachers had managed to kick everyone of school property and began to head home themselves.  
Dusk fell over Sisuta Town. The moon rose with the dark sky. Everyone was home with their warm and loving families, sharing dinners, telling stories, giving goodnight kisses.

Nobody dared to look out the window and catch sight of Yandere-chan running through the streets. She wore black leggings under a green shirt. Dark gloves covered her hands. Her hair had been let down and flew behind her as she ran.

The walls of Akademi seemed a lot more threatening, now that Yandere-chan was attempting to climb them. Smooth as a stone, there was nowhere for her to keep her balance. How was she going to get herself over the top?  
"Um...Sayaka?"  
"Hold on."

Yandere-chan jumped back as a rope flew over the walls and landed beside her. She grabbed on to one end and placed her feet flat against the wall. Gradually, she made her way up, feeling Sayaka pulling the other end of the rope. After making her way turned, she gave to rope back to Sayaka.  
"Okay...here we are."

They ran swiftly to the garden. Yandere-chan tugged at the door handle to the shed, but it was locked. "Okay...so we can't use anything in there."  
Sayaka pointed to something lying against the shed. "How about that?"  
"What is it?"  
"A shovel."

That gave Yandere-chan an idea. "Got any corpses on you?"  
"Huh?"  
"I dunno, maybe we bury a dead body in the garden. Nah...that's stupid."

Sayaka's eyes flickered. There was a wicked gleam to them. "No, you may be on to something. Uekiya would land in some really hot water if someone found a dead body in her garden. She would get arrested and kicked out of the school for sure!"  
So far, nobody had been linked to the previous crimes. If Uekiya was assumed to be the murderer, it would take a huge weight off Yandere-chan's shoulders. But suddenly, the suggestion didn't appeal to her as much anymore.

"Isn't that just a bit too far? Do you really hate her that much-"  
"What are you two doing here!?"

A bright beam shone at the two girls from the garden's entrance. There stood a pale-skinned, dark-haired figure. Her red eyes narrowed and she began to scowl.  
"The school is closed. You two should be at home. Especially at this time of night."

Sayaka placed her hands on her hips. "Well...why are you hanging around? You clearly don't go here."  
"That is none of your business. I was assigned this location by a higher-up. I am not considered a trespasser...unlike you two."  
"So, who are you then?" Sayaka asked.

"My name is Nemesis. I work as an assassin." The girl slowly pulled a knife from her pocket.  
"Prepare to die."

Nemesis began to charge. Yandere-chan gave everything a quick thought and jumped behind Sayaka. The other girl gasped, but Yandere-chan gripped her shoulders as tightly as possible and refused to let go. She knew who Nemesis was here for. And if Sayaka needed to become her human shield, then so be it.

Nemesis shot her knife forward. Sayaka screamed as the blade poked into her chest. Yandere-chan reached into her pocket. Her gloved hands clsoed around the ceramic knife.  
Too occupied with getting rid of one menace, Nemesis continued to stab away, with barely had time to look up before Yandere-chan stabbed her in the forehead. The assassin's red eyes went wide and rolled up before she slumped over and landed on top of a bloody Sayaka.

Nemesis was dead. Sayaka, however, just lay still. Her chest gently rose and fell. Suddenly, there was no more.

Yandere-chan felt a pang of guilt. She wasn't supposed to kill someone who wasn't a target.  
"I'm sorry," She whispered as she pulled Sayaka towards to garden. "I'm so sorry."

It took half an hour, but Yandere-chan eventually managed to pick the lock to the gardening shed. She glanced around, then picked up a circular saw. Dawn crept over Akademi when she was finished and there was nobody around to catch the girl sneaking away.

* * *

The next day, Uekiya picked up the shovel and began directing her club members to their tasks. One member surveyed the dirt...until she noticed a peculiar sight. A finger, poking ever so slightly out of the ground. When Uekiya shoveled the dirt away, a more haunting sight was revealed.

Police were called to the school immediately. They took notice of the two corpses, then began to interrogate all witnesses, Uekiya among them. The girl started stuttering, then broke out in a panic. She claimed to have no clue where the bodies came from...but the contents of the gardening shed pointed against that.

"What is this..." an officer muttered as Uekiya unlocked the door. "A knife!? What on earth would you need a knife for?"  
"What!? We don't own knives! I don't know why it's there!"  
"Obviously a shovel had to be used to bury these bodies...and whose fingerprints do we find?"

Uekiya shifted from foot to foot uncomfortably. "Y-yes? So...so what? Anyone could've touched the shovel between then and now."  
"What else do you find in here...a circular saw. A bloodied circular saw. You better have a reason for this, let alone a reason for why you need a circular saw."  
"Um..."

An officer grabbed the Gardening Club leader by the arm. "Come with me, young lady. We need to have a _little_ chat."

Later in the day, the police declared they had arrested the perpetrator of the crime. Many students breathed a sigh of relief. Obviously, if Uekiya was brave enough to pull off such a stunt, then she must've been the one behind all the other murders...right?

Nobody would know for sure. And the dark-haired girl who always kept to herself never dared to tell them.

* * *

 **Another assassination dead and gone! Except with some extra victims.**

 **Hope you guys liked this chapter and thanks to whoever submitted Sayaka. Sorry she ended up meeting her end as well. But we got to see Nemesis confront Yandere-chan...or did we?**


	12. Elimination 8

**Hey guys! Thanks for all the support I've received on this story so far! Just so I have time to write the requests I've received, I'm just gonna say for that requests are temporarily CLOSED. I'll open them up again in a few chapters.**

* * *

"There you are!" Info-chan glanced up to see her favourite colleague slip in. "What the heck happened last night?"  
"I don't know..."

"I saw everything. I saw you get attacked, I saw the two of them die."  
Yandere-chan shrugged. "What do we do about it?"  
Well, the Gardening Club's already taken pretty much all the blame, so for now, all eyes are off you. I also found it peculiar that I don't have any information in my contacts about your nemesis."

"My nemesis?"  
"I don't know. She just seemed to hate you with a burning passion. So I guess she's a nemesis."

"Oh," Yandere-chan mumbled. "Yeah. Well, good thing she's gone. What's on the agenda today?"  
"Well...new request. Just...be careful on this one. A lot of people have pinned Uekiya as the murder, but we can't have you getting caught again." Info-chan passed over the paper. "Here you go."

Yandere-chan smoothed out the paper, quickly reading it over.

NAME: Kokori Hanatario  
GENDER: Female  
REASON FOR ASSASSINATION: Cyberbullying a student who shares the same crush as her.  
REQUESTED ELIMINATION: Poisoning.  
OTHER INFORMATION: A snobby, spoiled brat. Probably too prideful to get a club.

"This should be easy," Yandere-chan remarked.  
"Of course. As long as you don't get caught-"

"I'm not gonna get caught!"

Info-chan just watched the dark-haired girl slip out the door. "If you say so..."

* * *

 _Poison. I gotta find some poison. Where would I get it, though? Who's dumb enough to keep poison on school grounds-_

"OW!"

Yandere-chan's thoughts were interrupted when someone grabbed onto her arm. "Hey, watch it!"  
"Oh, I'm so sorry, dear," replied a strange voice, sweet as sugar. "I didn't mean to hurt you."

Behind Yandere-chan was slightly shorter girl with a bright white blazer with red borders. She had bright hair, with a little orange leaf tucked in, and dimples. Her eyes were closed and her smile was wide, giving her a ditzy but innocent look.  
"I don't believe we've met before, but my name is Akane. I'm part of the Student Council. Every time I see you walking around, you always have your head down and look so lonely."

"I'm not lonely," Yandere-chan growled. "I just...I prefer to be on my own."  
"Well, I guess I can respect that. But there's nothing wrong with human interaction! You know honey, you can always hang out with me!"

Before Yandere-chan could protest, Akane grabbed her hand and happily walked off. Yandere-chan had no choice but to follow. "H-hey! Where are we going?"  
"Oh, just checking out the clubs and seeing if they need any help! I thought you'd like to come with me."

"Well, I have my own things to do. And I don't mind to cause any problems, but could you kindly back off-"  
Not watching where she was going, Yandere-chan bumped into someone and stumbled backwards. This was a girl who wore the same uniform as Akane, but had short blue hair instead. One of her eyes was covered up and she had really bad posture.

"Hey! Watch where you're going!"  
Akane giggled. "Oh, silly Aoi. She's with me."

"Humph." Aoi relaxed slightly, but she didn't stop glaring at Yandere-chan. Clearly, there was a high level of distrust among the two girls.  
And it made Yandere-chan very uncomfortable.

"F-fine. I trust Akane's judgement. But mark my words, there's something fishy about you." Aoi wagged her finger in Yandere-chan's face. "And if I ever, and I mean EVER, catch you misbehaving on school grounds...trust me, you'll regret you ever came here in the first place."

Yandere-chan shuddered as Aoi stalked off. Akane, on the other hand, didn't seem to worried.  
"Every Student Council needs a good enforcer. And as you can see, our lovely Aoi fits the bill perfectly."  
"I noticed."

Akane laughed. "Oh, you are so funny!" She threw her arm around Yandere-chan's shoulder. "I think you and I are gonna be _good_ friends."  
"Um...friends?"

"Of course, dear." Akane's smile was really starting to get Yandere-chan's nerves. "What's wrong with that?"  
Yandere-chan decided not to answer.

* * *

Looking for poison on school grounds was hard. But looking with Akane was even harder. For some stupid reason, the redhead would not go away. She personally insisted on escorting Yandere-chan to her class, ate with her at lunch, and just followed the assassin around everywhere.

And this was really worrisome.  
Already, someone knew Yandere-chan's secret. Megami. And although Megami had left the school a long time ago, what would keep her from returning again? And that girl who had attempted to kill Yandere-chan last night...who was she? Did Akane know any of this?

Surely there was no connection between the three girls. Akane was just being annoying and clingy...but why now all of a sudden? When Yandere-chan already had enough on her plate? Perhaps there was more to the ditzy Student Council member than met the eye...

Yandere-chan tried not to think about it.

She felt extremely exhausted once the day was over and she was free to leave. Yandere-chan had a mission to complete...and she hadn't been able to get anything done all day. Dammit Akane! If she just minded her own business...  
 _Poison. All I wanted was some stupid poison..._

Yandere-chan stopped walking. If there was lightbulb over her head, it would've brightened up right now. She knew had to dispose of Kokori...and rid herself of the pesky Akane all in one step. All that she would need were some bento boxes.

Those were easy to put together. One she was done, Yandere-chan poked through her pantry, until she found a bottle of window cleaner and rat spray. Smirking, she sprayed the contents over one box each, but left the third one alone. Finally, the two poisoned boxes were closed up and decorated with ribbons.

 _Perfect._

* * *

As expected, Akane quickly found Yandere-chan once the darker-haired girl arrived at school. As Yandere-chan took her time changing her shoes, Akane watched. "Good morning, dear! What lovely weather we're having."  
"Mm..."

Yandere-chan placed her shoes inside her locker, trying to ignore Akane peeking over her shoulder. "Oh! What do you have in there?"  
"Bento boxes." Yandere-chan waited for Akane to make a comment. When nothing happened, she continued. "Listen, I know I was really rude yesterday. And...I'm sorry about it. I was just distracted and I didn't mean to try and avoid you like that. And to make it up...I made us some lunch. I was hoping you'd like to eat with me later."

Akane gave her a smile. If only she knew Yandere-chan was lying.

"Well, I suppose I can forgive you...for some of the things that I know you've done. But yes, I'd love to eat with you! Good meals can really bring people together and help them form lasting connections." She winked. "I bet it'll be really delicious."

Though she hadn't risen any suspicion, Yandere-chan still felt a pit in her stomach as Akane skipped off. What a strange sentence of the girl to say...  
But...she couldn't mean what Yandere-chan thought she meant...right?

No. Akane couldn't know. It just seemed impossible. Yet, Yandere-chan could tell that the ditzy girl knew more than she was letting on.

At lunch, Akane and Yandere-chan grabbed a bench in the plaza. A few students were milling around. Taro was reading a book by the fountain, ignoring a nagging girl beside him. A tanned girl with bleached hair decorated with pink streaks glared at Mei Mio, who was busy cleaning dirt off her glasses.

Kokori sat by herself. _Perfect,_ Yandere-chan thought. Now, it wouldn't look so suspicious if she just happened to ask the girl to come eat with her...  
Akane leaned over Yandere-chan's shoulder. "What are you staring at?"

"Oh, just that girl over there. She's always by herself." Yandere-chan gently plucked at the ribbon on one of her bento boxes. "We have three of these. Perhaps we could invite her to eat with us?"  
"How nice of you!" Akane gushed. "I understand she's not the kindest girl around, but you're still willing to give her a chance, no matter what. Go ahead. I'll wait here and make sure nobody takes our lunch."

That seemed like a strange offer, but Yandere-chan thought nothing of it. She stood up, leaving Akane alone with the bento boxes.

"Hey."  
Kokori glared at her. "What do you want?"  
 _Geez,_ Yandere-chan thought. _No wonder you don't have any friends._ But she forced a smile instead. "No need to be so defensive. I want to ask you something."

"Fine."  
"Would you like the eat lunch with me? I don't mind sharing; I did make a bit too much food this morning, so..."  
Kokori perked up. Yandere-chan wasn't too surprised. Who says no to free food?

"Okay, maybe. But it better be good. I don't want to have wasted my lunch period with a peasant like you who can't even cook. That's why I've never bothered myself. My butler always does a good job anyways."  
"Mmm...hmmm..." Yandere-chan continued to keep a fake smiled plastered on her face as she shoved one of the bento boxes into Kokori's hands. Akane had already opened a second one and was digging in.

That left Yandere-chan to take the third one for herself. The food wasn't so bad. Yandere-chan had never been a great cook, but at least she knew how to make a few simple dishes. And not like the quality of the food would matter anyways.  
 _Kokori should be dropping dead any minute now..._

Sure enough, Kokori suddenly stopped eating. She glanced at the food in her hands. Her eyes were wide and her face was green, as if she felt like throwing up.  
 _Yes,_ Yandere-chan though to herself. She glanced over at Akane. Hopefully, the emetic in the rat poison would kick in and she'd be running to the bathroom. But Akane showed no signs of discomfort. If anything, it looked like she was actually enjoying her meal!

This was confusing. Yandere-chan could see the ribbon around Akane's lunch, signaling what was inside. She had no clue what happened...until she felt a rising feeling in her stomach.  
Yandere-chan jumped to her feet. Kokori was on the ground now, gasping and coughing violently, with her hands pressed against her throat. Yandere-chan ignored her and ran into the school building, looking for the nearest bathroom.

Dang it Akane! She managed to switch the boxes around when Yandere-chan wasn't looking! Now she was the one vomiting into a toilet, feeling all sick. This wasn't part of the plan. This wasn't supposed to happen at all!

Once she managed to get most of the rat poison out, Yandere-chan felt slightly better. She wiped her face with some toilet paper, then slowly got up. As she did, a manicured hand clamped itself down on her shoulder.

"Woah!"  
The dark-haired assassin was spun around, finding herself face-to-face with the tanned girl with park hair from earlier. Her eyes were narrowed and she looked ready to kill.

"Hello Ayano Aishi. I'm here to ask a favour of you."

* * *

 **Cliffhanger!**

 **Like I said, earlier, requests are closed for now. Sorry this took so long to get out, but I hope you liked this chapter!**


	13. Under Panic

**Requests are still closed until I finish all the ones I have left. I know it's been taking a while, it's just that my summer's really busy. I've been camping for three whole weeks (one in July, two consecutive ones in August), which doesn't give me much of a chance to write every once in a while. Thank you for your patience.**

* * *

Even with most of the rat poison expelled from her body, Yandere-chan still felt queasy inside. Right now, all she wanted was a cot to lie down on...or maybe a barf bag to vomit in. Either would work. But no, she was stuck inside the bathroom, pulled into some personal business she had no desire to be part of.

"I knew it!" Kokoro Momoiro fumed. She clenched her hands into fists. "I knew it was her! Oh, that wimp will be begging for mercy when I get my hands on her!"  
Yandere-chan shrugged. "In her defense, the whole swimsuit thing wasn't that nice."  
"Oh please! That was Musume being kind. She could've done way worse if she wanted to."

"Mmm...kay. But I don't get what any of this has to do with me-"  
"I'll tell you what. I want you to find Mei Mio. And I want you to make her life absolute hell."  
"What? How?"

Kokoro leaned in close, gripping Yandere-chan's shoulders tightly. "Trust me, you're dealing with an absolute professional here. I have gossip, blackmail, bribes, outside connections...all of the jazz. I know everyone's personal history, everyone's secrets, their most embarrassing moments...you want it, I got it. As for what I want to do with Mei...hmmm...oh! I know!"  
"What?"

Kokoro giggled. "Let's end her once and for all."  
"I-"  
"Oh, sweetheart, don't worry! I've got this all planned out!" Koroko let go of Yandere-chan, then whipped out a large phone with a bright pink case. "Let's see here..."  
"I'm-"  
"Nonsense dear. Oh, here we go!" Koroko excitedly shoved her phone into Yandere-chan's face. It was a picture of a cut-up swimsuit. "This has to be the thing she was pissed at Musume for. After all, why else would she request for my dear old friend to meet her end in the bathhouse?"

Yandere-chan said nothing.

"They say revenge is a dish best served cold, but I ain't gonna let her get off that easy. So here's what I want you to do. You're gonna lure her in the bathhouse. Got that? Good. Then, you're gonna get rid of her...but not just a clean simple end, oh no. I want you to make sure the last few moments of her life are pure agony."  
"I...how do I do that?"

"Drowning? Electrocution? I don't care. Send me a pic of the corpse when you're done."

* * *

Normally, if several clients got caught up in each other's personal business, Yandere-chan wouldn't care. It meant absolutely nothing to her. She was the only person she needed to look out for. If anything, she should've been glad she was doing something for a girl like Kokoro, who probably had some very pretty coins to pay her with.

But while Mei Mio and Yandere-chan never interacted that much, Mei was still there to giver her a friendly wave or a warm smile. She was such a nice girl who never deserved to get bullied in the first place. And now Yandere-chan was in charge of planning out the way she was going to die.

She couldn't figure out why she was starting to care about these students. Some, like Mei, were really sweet and kind. And then there was Taro. The only person who had made an effort to get to know Yandere-chan not to help her eliminate an enemy, but because he just wanted to hang out. He just wanted to make a new friend.

If the time came, would Yandere-chan have the guts to kill him?

The school day had just come to a close and Yandere-chan found herself standing in the entrance to the bathhouse. She surveyed the area. So far, it seemed like the only way to kill off anyone in here would be to stick their head into the tub at the back of the room and hold them under. But Yandere-chan didn't want to do that. Part of her felt that Mei did not deserve such an end. Perhaps...if she could do something quick and with preferably less pain, that would be better.

She studied her surroundings a bit more, trying to conjure up a better idea. Eventually, she settled for something, then left. A few student passed by, but Yandere-chan ignored them. She headed straight into the building, up the stairs, and slipped quietly into one of the rooms.

"About time you came back." Info-chan sounded disappointed. "I thought you collected your assignments only from me."  
"I got sidetracked." Yandere-chan was not in the mood to argue. "Anyways, can I ask you for something?"  
"What?"

"Do...you have any wires? Or cord? And maybe a spare plug lying around?"  
"What-" Info-chan removed her glasses; Yandere-chan could see her press a hand against her face. "What the hell would you need those for!?  
"...something..."

"Oh...no. No, no, no, no, no. Girls like those...they're just bad luck."  
Yandere-chan frowned. "What are you talking about?"  
"You can't trust Kokoro Momoiro. She's a vile, lying snake. You may think she's all sweet and cute, but she'll talk trash about you behind her back."

"I didn't plan on giving her any trust. Now, do you have those items lying around, or not?"  
Info-chan pushed herself and her chair away from the computer, then spun over to some boxes in the corner. She rummaging through them before pulling out the items. "Here."

"Thanks." Yandere-chan wasted no time grabbing a long black wire and an electrical plug. She slipped out of the room as quickly as she had come in.

The last thing she saw was Info-chan's computer screens going black.

* * *

Mei was either nice enough not to notice Yandere-chan carrying her school bag into the bathhouse, or she didn't care. She simply followed her, though seemed more preoccupied with cleaning her glasses. "I don't mind wearing them, and I love the colour of the frames, but they just get so dirty, you know? Ugh, I can never clean them enough."

"Mmm." Yandere-chan nodded absentmindedly. She was too nervous to make any small talk. But...she didn't know why. This wouldn't be the first time she had befriended someone, just to simply kill them of afterwards. This wasn't the first time she had befriended someone for her own benefit.

"So...what are we doing here?" Mei giggled. "You can always go to the bathhouse by yourself but hey, if you need a shower buddy-"  
"It's something private," Yandere-chan muttered, perhaps a little too quickly. "I just...I just thought here would be a good place to talk about it."  
Mei looked concerned. "Is something wrong?"

Normally, people never showed Yandere-chan concern. If anything, they were right to be afraid of her. But Mei was not like that. Mei was genuinely worried for Yandere-chan, the way a girl worries for a close friend. And...it was strange. Yandere-chan wasn't sure how to respond. "I..."

"Oh, it's okay, Ayano." Mei patted her on the shoulder. "If you don't want to talk about it right now...that's fine. And hey, you always know where to find me!"  
"Yeah...sure."

Mei skipped off into the bathhouse, while Yandere-chan ducked into a changing stall and opened her school bag. She pulled out the wire and attached it to the electrical plug. She then snuck into a seperate room, where she found an electrical outlet against the wall. It seemed to be isolated form any showers and bathtubs, perhaps to prevent any accidents. Yandere-chan connected the plug, then waited.

Mei soon arrived in the steamy room afterwards. Not only was she not wearing her glasses, but all the steam and smoke helped to disorient her vision a little. Yandere-chan didn't know whether or not to be grateful as Mei climbed into the tub, waiting for her friend to join her. "Hey, Ayano! What's taking you so long?"  
Yandere-chan felt a lump in her throat. "I'm here."

"Well...you coming? It's kinda silly to take a bath with your school uniform on!"  
Yandere-chan carefully approached the girl, wire in hand. She stood over the tub. "It's...it's nothing personal. I'm so sorry."  
"I...what-"

Yandere-chan dumped the wire into the water.

* * *

The school was in a state of panic.

The lights in the bathhosue had yet to come back on, but that was not the problem. No, with a dead corpse found on school property, Akademi didn't know what to do. This wasn't even the first time students had been mysteriously killed! What was happening?

The teachers were concerned and the students were even more frantic. A dead body in the bathhouse...this meant that nowhere was safe. Whatever presence was picking them off one by one, it was extremely restless. Who was the next victim now?

Yandere-chan simply kept her mouth shut. She stood next to Taro in the plaza as the teachers rounded everybody into one area, then debated among themselves what procedure to follow. While there was comfort with Taro's familiar face, Yandere-chan felt as if he was judging her. As if deep down, he knew what she had done.

"You scared?" Taro asked her.  
"Yeah...a little. Why do you care? Gonna by m knight in shining armour? Gonna protect me?"  
Taro let out a broken laugh. "I wish. Actually, I'm scared too. I don't like the idea of staying in a place where I have to fear for my life. Or for my sister's. Oh crap...what happens if this killer targets my sister!?"

"What!? Why would they do that!?"  
"I don't know!" Taro sighed. "I think...I'm just overreacting, aren't I?"

"Yeah, probably. Besides, I don't think you deserve to have anybody you love get targeted, Taro. You're too nice for that."  
A bit of colour returned to Taro's cheeks. "Really? Thanks Ayano. You're pretty sweet too."

As the students continued to mill around, one of the teachers stepped out a bench, waving to get everyone looking at her. "Attention, students of Akademi High! The school day has been cut short and in few minutes, you will be allowed to leave! The local police force has been called and is currently on their way to investigate. Each of you will updated and notifier on the current situation."

Slowly but surely boys and girls began filing towards the doors. Yandere-chan could various emotions present. Confusion. Disappointment. Anger. Sadness. Nobody pumped their fist to the sky and cheered, _Hooray, no school! I wish dead bodies showed up here more often!_

Many people were huddled together. Very few dared to walk alone. Even with they were never friends to begin with, classmates were beginning to realize the importance of safety in numbers. Feeling as if all eyes were on her, Yandere-chan drifted slightly closer to Taro. There was something about his presence that made her feel a little more comfortable. A little less vulnerable.

Taro must've noticed, because he tapped her on the shoulder. "Hey...if you wanted...my sister and I could walk you home. It's porbably safer for you that way."  
This brought a small grin to Yandere-chan's face. "You sure?"  
"Of course."

"Oh...I...I'm good. Really. But thank you for the offer. And I'll see you tomorrow!"

Before Taro could protest, Yandere-chan spun around and marched past the school gates. Until she caught something that sent shivers down her spine.

Megami Saikou was leading a squadron of police officers towards Akademi High.


	14. Goodbye, Hello

_No, no, no, no, no, no, no!_

That was the only thought Yandere-chan could muster when she caught sight of Megami. The woman walked with an aura of regal confidence, her form suggesting leadership and maturity. The half-dozen police officers behind her all had to be at least 6 feet. And heavily armed.

Yandere-chan decided to just keep walking. If she acted like she was a restless student who just wanted to go home like everybody else, perhaps the officers wouldn't notice anything and pass by her. And sure enough, they did.  
Megami was a different story.

"Hey! You!"

Yandere-chan froze. _No!_

Sure enough, Megami was approaching her. "Stop right there!"  
"Um..." Yandere-chan blinked and all of a sudden, Megami was right in her face. "May I help you, ma'am?"  
Megami grabbed her arm. "Come with me. We need to take you in for questioning right now!"

"What!?"  
The police officers glanced at each other. One of them stepped forward. "Miss Saikou, we cannot simply start interrogating witness without any sort of proof or lead-"  
"I have the perfect lead," Megami hissed, leaning in closer to Yandere-chan's face. She smirked. "See, I always keep my promises."

"Hold on!"

Both Yandere-chan and Megami glanced up. Taro was strutting towards them. "I'm terribly sorry to interrupt, Miss Saikou, but this is the second time I've seen you talking to my friend. Please correct me if I misunderstood soemthing, but it seems like you're threatening her."  
Megami smiled sweetly. "This doesn't concern you, dear."

Taro folded his arms. "Oh, really?"  
"Yes. And if you could please go mind your own business? I have important matters to take care of."  
Taro wouldn't move. "Ayano, do you want me to leave? Or should I stay here? Because you're looking very uncomfortable right now."

"I-"  
Taro grabbed Yandere-chan's arm and pulled her closer to him. "Let's go. I'm walking you home."

* * *

A few hours later, Yandere-chan sat at home in her pajamas. She had eaten very little for dinner and was still shaken up over the whole Megami incident. Thank goodness Taro had been there to intervene, or else she would've been arrested!

Now, she felt shaken up. Megami had gotten way too close for comfort. If Yandere-chan went through one more mission...that would be it. There was no way she'd get away with killing off another student. The risk was much too high.

Yandere-chan may have been a brilliant assassin, but she also knew her limits. She knew when to quit. She knew whether or not the danger was worth the reward. So, with a deep breath and shaking hands, she drew out her phone.

"Hello?"  
"Hey...it's me."  
"What are you looking for? It's late."

She could imagine Info-chan frowning on the other end. "I suppose you'd be upset if I quit, huh?"  
Silence. Yandere-chan didn't feel too surprised. Her announcement was a bit sudden, and they had a steady partnership for a while. But it wouldn't last forever. And Yandere-chan wasn't sure if she could keep this up.

Finally, Info-chan spoke. "Almost blew your cover, huh? And now you want to get out of here as fast as possible?"  
"I-"  
"Tell you what. I've got one more job for you. Then, you can leave."

Yandere-chan hesitated. Just...one more job? One more victim? Was that even true? How many one more jobs was it, really? After this, she could leave Akademi, right? Escape back to the city. Back to her original home. Back to her mother.

But...

"Alright," Yandere-chan said into the phone. "You better be telling the truth."  
"I'm being completely honest with you."

Yandere-chan had a feeling that wasn't true.

She ended the call after negotiating a price with Info-chan, but didn't put down her phone. Instead, she dialed a different number. "Hey...Mom."  
"Horuda!" a cheerful voice announced on the other end. "Oh honey, I haven't heard from you in a while!"  
Yandere-chan's heart ached. She couldn't help but smile. "I know, Mom...I've just been busy."

"I understand. I just wanted to let you know that I received the shipment of money you sent back home. Sweetheart, I understand with this kind of payment, you wouldn't turn this job down, but please be careful, dear. Things are popping up in the news. They say the police had to get involved! I don't want my lovely daughter to get arrested!"

"I don't either..." Horuda was feeling really guilty now. Her mother could be a bit overbearing, but always had her daughter's safety in mind. "Hopefully, I'll only have to stay for a few more days. Then, I'm coming back home to you."

That got a laugh from the other end. "I'm so glad to hear that, little girl. Take care of yourself, alright? And remember...I love you."  
"I love you too, Mom."

* * *

It was not Hordua, but Yandere-chan posing as Ayano Aishi meeting Info-chan the next morning, waiting patiently for her final assignment. The atmosphere was extremely tense. Neither of them spoke. Info-chan simply handed over the papers.

Yandere-chan scowled. "What the...who wrote this!?"  
"You haven't met the Akuma twins yet?"  
"No..."

Info-chan rolled her eyes, "Real fun, those two are. They're into the gory stuff, like murder, blood, death, and demons. Two months ago, they tried to launch a search on school grounds for some 'dark lord' and attempted to pick out students as appropriate sacrifices."

 _What is wrong with the students here!?_ Yandere-chan thought. She felt sick to her stomach. "I can't just stab someone to death, though. Not with this level of security."  
"So what will you do?"  
"I don't know."

Info-chan frowned. "Well, that's not my problem."  
"I get it."  
"You'll figure it out. You're a smart cookie."

Yandere-chan shuffled out of the office. She could sense Info-chan staring at her as she left. Outside, the hall was pretty much deserted. Any students that Yandere-chan passed by kept glancing over their shoulders, never staring in one direction for too long. Those who traveled in groups seemed a little more relaxed, but still on edge. She saw a poster, inviting students to the Martial Arts Club, where Budo Masuta was offering self-defense lessons.

It didn't take her long to spot the Akuma twins. They both had a similar hair colour and the same white eyes. Eyes that looked vacant, eyes that were hollow, empty, dead. Suhai Akuma was a very thin boy, almost hiding behind his sister. Sha, on the other hand, just grinned at Yandere-chan, sending chills down her spine.

"Can you feel it?" Sha asked.  
"Feel what?"  
"The atmosphere. It's...lifeless...dreadful. It's miserable."  
Suhai chuckled. "It's perfect."

"Um...it is? I mean, I would be worried. With all the disappearances and accidents and such."  
Sha's laugh reminded Yandere-chan of nails on a chalkboard; she cringed slightly at the sound. "You're a funny girl, dear. And quite the stupid one as well. This is a sign. Our lord is coming. And you deny his presence. Well, we should have you sacrificed for that!"

"Don't, sweet sister of mine." Suhai grabbed his twin's arm. "We have a job for her."  
"Yes..." Yandere-chan straightened up and narrowed her eyes, hoping that she had a more threatening appearance. "A job. For me."

Sha chuckled. "Oh, I almost forgot! Thank you, my lovely brother. Let's get this young lady on the job. The target is Kokuma Jutsu. And we expect nothing less from you."  
Yandere-chan remained stoic, but on the inside, she was nervous wreck. These twins gave her the creeps.

Suhai handed Yandere-chan a knife. It was pretty large and intricately carved. "Here you go."  
Yandere-chan studied the boy's face, but he looked completely emotionless. If anything, his lips contorted into a creepy smile, one that spread misery and destruction.

"Go ahead," Sha whispered, gently taking Yandere-chan's hand and leading her towards the door of the Occult Club. Sha's grip felt like ice, a cold but burning sensation. Her nails dug slightly into Yandere-chan's skin.

"Do it."

Yandere-chan took a breath and pushed the Occult Club door open.

She didn't know what to expect. She didn't have a plan. She just stood in the doorway, scanning the room for Kokuma Jutsu. There she was. The girl had a bandage over her eye and was pressing herself into the corner, as if she was trying to hide. Yandere-chan took a step forward.

Someone grabbed her arm.

Yandere-chan stumbled, almost dropping her knife. Kokuma had her head in her hands. The boy that was holding her arm pushed her back. A few more students, their bravery slowly getting the better of them, latched tightly onto Yandere-chan hoping to restrain her.

Any coherent thoughts left her and Yandere-chan started struggling about. She felt as if the room was closing in on her and more and more hands held her down. In the back, one boy stood off to the side with a cell phone. She flung her arms wildly. No. No, she couldn't go to prison! She couldn't let this police arrest her.

Yandere-chan remembered something she had once been told. Some of the more well-trained and way better assassins were often given a special pill filled with cyanide. It wasn't always necessary, since most knew to eliminate the target and quickly flee the scene, but in the worst of scenarios, it could be a valuable thing to have. Once the assassin swallowed the pill, the could avoid being caught. Interrogated. Tortured.

In the eyes of an assassin, it was better to die than to fail.

Mind full of such harmful thoughts and giddy with adrenaline, Yandere-chan proceeded to stab herself in the gut.

* * *

 **I know I take forever to update this story. I don't really have an excuse this time. I just took a while.**

 **Personally, I'm not too into the Yandere Simulator fandom. I mean, I'll write for it, but I feel all the toxicity and harmful comments are turning me off a bit. I'm trying to stay out of it, but there's just a lot of stuff happening with development and comments about YanDev that don't sit well with me.**

 **I don't even know if people still read this story and to be honest, it kinda depletes my lack of motivation. What's even the point in writing if nobody seems to care? I'm not gonna let that get the best of me, though, and I'm gonna keep going. I will try my damn hardest to complete this.**

 **All requests, whether they come from PM or review are permanently CLOSED. I have done this because the direction I'm taking with the story doesn't call for them and I'm starting to develop a bigger plot outside of simple requests and eliminations.**

 **Hope you guys will stick around for the next chapter, whenever it comes out.**

 **-Vr**


	15. Underground Naps

Yandere-chan woke in a hospital bed.

It took her a while to understand where she was. Her stomach hurt really badly. The lights were blinding and she desperately wanted to pulled the blanket over her head, turning away the outside world. Instead, she watched an IV drip attached to her am. The clear liquid poured from the bag and into her bloodstream.

 _She fucked up._

She screwed everything up real good. Now her cover was blown. Yandere-chan had no shot at redemption this time. She had no tricks up her sleeves, nobody to blame the attempted murder on. Well, maybe she could try pinning things on the Akuma twins. But with her rotten luck, nobody would believe her.

Now, she'd spend the rest of her days in prison.

Yandere-chan laid back against her bed. She blinked repeatedly, holding back tears. Now that she was going to be arrested, everything was over. She'd never be welcome back in the headquarters. She'd be fired from her job. She destroyed all connections she had. She'd never see her mother again.

Her mother!

Ryoba Puresu was expecting everything to be alright and that she'd see her daughter in a few days. Had word reached her yet? Did she know how badly Yandere-chan screwed herself over? No, not Yandere-chan. To her mother, she was Horuda. The real _her_ was Horuda. Not Yandere-chan, the failure of an assassin. Not Ayano Aishi, the supposedly harmless schoolgirl.

Horuda sighed. She wanted to go home.

Footsteps echoed outside her door. Horuda took a quick second to compose herself, pretending to be Ayano once more. The door opened to reveal a nurse. And Taro. Horuda felt a pit in her stomach. Taro looked genuinely shocked and relieved. Like he actually was happy to see her awake. She didn't deserve that right now.  
The nurse nodded, then left. Taro stood at the foot of Horuda's bed.

"Ayano..." Taro said softly, then stopped himself. Horuda felt even worse.  
"Taro, I'm so sorry. I can explain-"

"Explain what, Ayano? Taro's voice was low and soft. "How could you possibly justify attacking another student with a weapon?"  
"I know. It sounds crazy and stupid, but-"  
"It was you, wasn't it? All these students, these kids, these _innocent_ people whose blood is on _your_ hands."

He was right. Damn, Taro was right.

"What do you have to say for yourself?"  
The silence spoke for the both of them. Still, Horuda hung her head in shame and choked back tears. "Why did you come?"

"Pardon?"  
"Why did you visit me? You hate me. Everyone hates me. I murdered a bunch of people because I was looking for a quick way to grab cash and I failed to realize the impact I was making. I got greedy. All I cared about was the money and I told myself I was only getting rid of bullies and that my clients hated the victims so I felt better about the whole thing. But I don't. I got sloppy and I almost got by the police...I...I...I d-didn't stop because I w-was doing so-something wrong! I stopped be-b-because I was afraid of g-getting arrested!"

There was something about admitting the truth out loud that made everything feel so real.

Taro sat down at the foot of the bed, across from Horuda. For a moment, they just stared at each other. Both of them kept a neutral face, but Horuda could tell both of them were ready to cry. Taro's lip trembled. Horuda blinked and sniffed quietly.  
Finally, Taro spoke.

"Be honest with me. If you could reserve time and go back to when you first came to this school, would you have done anything differently?"  
"I would have done everything differently," Horuda said. And she meant it.  
"It's too late for that...what are you going to do now?"

Horuda hadn't thought about that. She just shrugged helplessly at the question. Taro raised an eyebrow, a clear indicator he wanted an honest answer and he was not giving her the option to simply shrug and be done with it. Silence filled the room once more, until Horuda spoke.

"I don't know."  
"That's not enough."  
"But I really don't know. I'm not sure...but I'll try and figure it out."

Taro relaxed slightly. "That's good enough of an answer for me."

* * *

"Long time no see," Horuda growled as Megami sat in a chair across from her, along with two big burly bodyguards.  
"How's the hospital treating a criminal like you?"  
"I'm having the time of my life." Horuda brushed some lint of her covers. "5 stars. Would recommend to a friend."

Megami scowled. "You really think I came here to play games!? I know who you are, what you are. And I'm going to place you behind bars for the rest of your life, if it's the last thing I do."  
"Then go ahead," Horuda sneered. "Do it. Show me all the evidence, all the proof you have, lock me up, and throw away the key. Throw it into the deepest pit of hell. I dare you."  
"I swear I will."

Megami's expression was indifferent, but Horuda caught her eyes dart towards the side. "You say you will, yet you haven't."  
"Evidence takes a while to collect! I want a strong case ready."

"You have plenty of evidence. You have all sorts of witness, testimonies. You have footage on the security cameras. You've threatened to come after me before. But you didn't. You're telling me your plans now. But you haven't acted on them. Instead, you just put on a show. You talk, and you talk, and you talk...but you don't act. What is your problem? What are you so scared about?"

Megami hesitated.

"What are you so scared about!?"  
"I'm not scared! I'm just not impulsive, like you!"

Horuda scowled. "I'm not impulsive. I'm a cold-hearted assassin. And we both know it."  
"That is true."  
"Then do something about it."

Megami's stare faltered. "I have an urgent meeting to attend now. I must go."  
"You just got here!"  
"And now I must leave." Megami stood up. "Good day. I hope you know how much you deserve to rot in prison."

With that, the silver-haired woman left the room. Her bodyguards followed, slamming the door behind them. Horuda was left alone.

Ugh, she just wanted to strangle Megami. Megami, who thought she was on top of the world. Megami, who thought she could pull the wool over Horuda's eyes. Except she couldn't. She was all talk, no action. She could pretend to be as high and mighty as it seemed, but the throne was made of fool's gold. Horuda could tell.

Megami was just as pathetic as her.

It seemed hilarious, but Horuda wasn't laughing. She realized she did have an upper hand...well, sort of. Hordua didn't rely on power to intimidated someone into following the rules. She didn't monologue her plans away. Megami talked. Horuda acted. Sure, both plans could have consequences, but this was a situation where it was better to act than to talk.

Horuda needed to get out of the hospital now.

She struggled around in her bed, wondering how exactly to alert a nurse or doctor in. Somebody. So she could tell them that she was healed up and free to leave. Eventually, several minutes later, a nurse approached her. She had pink hair with yellow extensions, which seemed fake. There was something about her appearance that seemed familiar to Horuda, but she wasn't sure.

"Is everything alright, dear?"  
"I need to leave."  
"What!?" The nurse gasped. "You can't leave just yet! We still need to run some tests and i need to get the doctors to check up on you! You must be really tired. it's been a long day for all of us. Why don't you take a nice long underground nap, dear? You'll feel much, much better."

The voice, plus the secret term "underground nap" confirmed it all for Horuda. She knew who this was. "Muj-"  
"Shush!" Muja pressed a finger to Horuda's lips. "My superiors don't know I'm here!"  
"What are you doing?"

"I was in the area," Muja said. "Investigating as a rookie police officer. Then Mida called and told me what happened to you. Apparently I owe her one, so I stole a nurse outfit from the storage and came here to get you out."  
"I can't go back to headquarters."

"I know. Do you have residence anywhere?"  
"Are you kidding!? I can't go there either!"  
"Keep your voice down!" Muja hissed. "You know what, I'm taking you to my place. It's a temporary solution, but at least you'll have a roof over your head as we figure out what do to next."

Horuda sighed relief. "Thank you so much, Muja. You're the best."  
"I try my hardest, sweetheart. And you better not let Mida hear you say that."

* * *

Even if they were a little big, Hordua was still glad for the clothes Muja had brought her. Muja, wearing her police uniform, would lead the way home, with Horuda following a couple of paces behind her. Covering her face with a pair of sunglasses, some makeup, and a floppy hat, Horuda still worried someone would spot her and call her out. Luckily, nobody really seemed to care. She made it to Muja's home without any problems.

Outside, the sky was getting dark. Horuda sat on the couch; Muja had left to make a phone call. Curious, Horuda lifted up her shirt and stared at the scar underneath. It was faint, but she winced at the sight. After all, this was a scar that was going to be etched into her body for eternity. A haunting reminder of her screw-ups. She dropped her shirt, flopped backwards and sighed.

Muja came back into the room, still talking into her cell phone. "...report it? No, not yet...I understand...we'll sort things out later, okay? Goodnight." She hung up, then dialed another number. "Hello? Yes, it's wonderful to speak to you again...hold on a sec...Horuda."  
"Yes?"  
" It's for you."

Horuda took the cell phone form Muja. Pressing it to her ear, she almost started crying when she heard Ryoba sobbing on the other end. "M-mom!?"  
"Oh, my precious little Horuda! Oh my darling! Oh my sweet baby girl!"  
Horuda sniffed. "Mom, I've...I've missed you so much!"

"I was so, so, so worried for you! Can you imagine the pain a mother feels when she learns her daughter is in the hospital!? God sweetheart, you almost gave me a heart attack!"  
Horuda felt extremely guilty. "I know, Mom. I am so sorry."  
"Well, you're alive and that's all that matters." Ryoba's voice was on the verge of cracking. "When are you coming home?"

"I'd love to come home really soon, but I don't know. I'm stuck at Muja's place for now. I'll try and figure something out, okay? I'll keep you updated."  
"Please be safe this time." Ryoba's tone was grave. "Honey, I mean it. Keep yourself safe. I'm not losing you again."

"I will."  
"That's a good girl. Have a wonderful night, baby. I love you."  
"I..." Horuda's eyes welled up with tears for the millionth time that day. "I love you too."

Pressing the phone against her ear, all Horuda heard was a dial tone. She handed the phone back to Muja. "I guess I'm spending the night."  
"I should have some spare pajamas for you."  
"What about my belongings? I need to go back and get them at some point."  
"We'll go tomorrow." Muja headed upstairs and Horuda followed her. The guest bed had already been made, which was surprising, but Horuda was too tired to complain.

"Can you phone Akademi too? Tell them I'm sick or something so I can't come to school. Wait...they should already know I went to the hospital...but..."  
Muja waved her hand dismissively. "Oh, I'll think up an excuse. But that's not your problem right now. Your problem is to get some sleep. An underground nap."

"Yeah..." Horuda muttered. "An underground nap."

It took her half an hour to finally fall asleep.

* * *

 **Big long-awaited update. Now we're finally picking up steam!**

 **What do you think of this development? The new characters? What should Yandere-chan/Ayano Aishi/Horuda Puresu do now? Anyways, how do you feel about Yandere-chan's real name and identity actually being Horuda? You like the twist?**

 **Like I said last time, I have no clue who is still reading and while the fanbase and overall toxicity surround YS seems to be going down, my interest is coming and going. I really wanna get to the end of this, but I dunno if I'm the only one. If you're reading, please let me know. I don't expect a big review, the occasional "nice chapter" is enough to keep me going and making me realize someone's still here.**

 **I hoped you guys liked this chapter.**

 **-Vr**


	16. Status update

Ho hum, what does one put here.

Hmmmm...

The mailman and the milkman did their usual rounds of deliveries.

It was a pleasant day.

* * *

 **This chapter is a temporary placeholder for a future chapter.**

 **Just a quick announcement because I'm putting this story on hiatus. I'm feeling really burned out and stressed right now, so I've decided to put this story, as well as a few others, in hiatus for a short while. I plan to continue on with them in the summer, once I'm finished my school year and I have a little more free time. But my other responsibilities need to come first, as well as my mental health. I haven't been as motivated to work on this story, so I'm hoping the break will give me a chance to relax until I feel motivated to continue this project.**

 **For those of you who will stick around until that happens, thank you for your patience.**

 **Pm me if you have any questions.**

 **See you later,**

 **-Vr**


End file.
